Black and White
by darkmaho
Summary: Ella una gótica con un alma algo inocente, él un supuesto gay que se encuentra en una cafeteria, se golpearon la primera vez que se vieron, al parecer de algo tan opuesto no puede salir nada bueno... o si? S&S Capitulo 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo ****three**** shot!!!!!, se me ocurrió en medio del estudio para mi ultimo parcial, así que espero que lo disfruten, tiene un ligero toque a lo AFS, pero no tiene escenas ecchi, eso se deja para los otros fic XD, sin embargo esta idea me venia rondando por la cabeza desde que visualice una tenia en mi repaso de parásitos XD, no me pregunten que tiene que ver un gusano con esto porque no tengo ni la menor idea, pero les puedo afirmar que esa fue la fuente inspiradora XD.**

**Es muy cortito, comprendan que lo hice de afan porque la idea me bailaba en la cabeza y no podía estudiar hasta que lo acabara, asi que depende del numero de RR subire el otro capi en menos de una semana, depende de ustedes.**

**Y otra cosa, mis otras actualizaciones estarán colgadas pronto, así que crucen dedos para que el semestre se acabe rápido y pueda editar y terminar de AND WHITE**

**Chapitre 1: Black**

Era uno de esos días cálidos en los que prácticamente le tocaba arrastrarse ante la falta de energía y el bochorno insoportable que cubría la ciudad, y ella para colmo iba forrada en un largo abrigo negro, con toda la indumentaria gótica que podía atribuírsele al asunto.

Todo en ella era negro, botas, blusa algo medieval con un corsé apretado, falda de cuero con medias negras de cachemir, maquillaje, todo, excepto ese pelo castaño, esos ojos verdes y esa piel de una blancura impecable que resaltaban de una forma impactante en medio de todo ese negro espesor de tela y cuero.

"Es por una buena causa, es por lo que te gusta hacer…"

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente como un credo sagrado, y bueno, es que para hacer lo que le gustaba eran necesarios los sacrificios, mucho mas si quería lucir perfecta, porque si, el calor era infernal, parecía la quinta paila del infierno, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, su impecable atuendo no lucía pegado a su cuerpo de forma desagradable ni el maquillaje se le había corrido ni un poquito y lo más impresionante de todo eso era que no sudaba ni una gota, a pesar de que por dentro se estuviera muriendo de calor.

Aunque no todo podía ser fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo, la fisiología normal de su cuerpo ya le estaba empezando a pasar factura y la sed se apoderaba de forma dolorosa de su garganta, al tiempo que su caminado ya no era grácil y erguido, sino que empezaba a arrastrar los pies, se estaba encorvando como una anciana y las piernas se le estaban quedando sin un ápice de fuerza.

Así que se recargó contra la primera vitrina que tenía una sombra considerable, sentándose en el piso y mientras se recuperaba, se dedicó a mirar distraída a sus alrededores observando que cosas interesantes podía ver.

Hasta que su atención se centró en un único foco distractor.

En la cafetería de la esquina estaba sentado "la cosa" mas rara que había presenciado en sus 18 años de vida, y dado el caso de que ella misma y su familia llena de góticos eran la rareza principal de la ciudad, eso era mucho decir.

El tipo tenía su gracia cabía decir, sus ojos ambarinos de hecho eran lo más espectacular que ella hubiera presenciado en su vida, mucho mas su cara de ángel que al parecer nunca cambiaba de expresión, y que en ese momento envidiaba con todo lo que tenía, porque ella misma no podía hacer esa proeza tan necesaria para ser lo que era, lastima, no podía cambiar eso, porque ya era cuestión de personalidad, así que nada que hacer, luego bajó la mirada un poco mas, y después de mirarlo por tres segundos, pensó que tal vez él, sería atractivo, en serio, tal vez… de no ser por esa facha…

Llevaba un gabán blanco con pelusa en el cuello encima de una camisa rosada que parecía sacada de un circo, sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era el pantalón de lino también blanco que llevaba debajo y sus zapatos otra vez blancos, con la variación de sus cordones que eran de un rosado encendido, e iban a juego con la camisa.

Se veía tan…

Marica…

Y ella no pudo evitar soltar una estridente carcajada, al tiempo que se recostaba contra el cristal de la tienda y lloraba de la risa.

Pero su felicidad fue hecha trizas en el momento en el que sintió elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, y algo la sujetaba con fuerza del corsé y el abrigo, entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con el par de lagunas ambarinas mas enojadas y frías que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – Wow, que voz mas sexy, pensó, sin importarle una mierda estar a diez centímetros del piso, ya estaba acostumbrada.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto de la forma mas estúpida.

- Te estoy preguntando que si tienes algo que decirme en la cara, idiota.

- Ah si… pues realmente tengo que decirte que… bueno… no lo tomes a mal… pero…

- ¿Pero? – la pregunta suspendida en el aire silbó en sus oídos de una forma tan peligrosa que ella hizo lo imposible: se puso a temblar.

- Na… na… nada… - tartamudeó.

- Te vi riéndote, vamos niña, quiero saber el chiste, para reírme yo también.

- No… no tiene… que ver contigo.

- ¿Ah no? Pero tu te reías mirando en mi precisa dirección, creo que viste algo muy gracioso en mi cara para ponerte en ese estado, así que suéltalo de una vez o de lo contrario voy a pegarte – ella se puso verde al mirar que él encogía su brazo en concordancia con sus palabras y formaba lentamente un puño en frente de su cara.

- Bue…bueno… - se atragantó - es que la verdad… pensé que te ves… te ves muy marica con ese traje blanco y rosado, y que tal vez estuvieras esperando algún tipo de novio grotesco... – él la soltó un segundo en el que evidentemente se quedó en blanco, antes de que le surgiera una vena que casi se convertía en aneurisma en la frente y frunciera el seño.

- ¿QUÉ? – ella salió corriendo ante el peligro evidente de su grito, sin importarle que tal vez el tacón de sus botas se rompiera y cayera al suelo, el pavor y la adrenalina fueron lo único que fue capaz de sentir, mientras miraba con terror por el rabillo del ojo que el gay rosado estaba persiguiéndola a toda velocidad por la calle – VEN ACA NIÑA DESGRACIADA TE HARÉ TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS, NO HUYAS BICHO RARO!!!! – rugía mientras la perseguía y le daba alcance en una calle concurrida, , ella trató de escaparse como podía zigzagueando entre la gente, pero como los hados nunca ayudan al que lo necesita, efectivamente ocurrió lo que mas temía, el tacón se rompió y ella en un segundo estaba en el suelo observando como el enfurecido gay se arrojaba sobre ella y le daba una bofetada que ella correspondió con fuerza, hasta que comenzaron a darse puños y patadas mientras eran alentados por los jóvenes del lugar.

Era de esperar que la policía no tardara en hacer su extraordinaria aparición con dos patrullas que chillaban y emitían esas estruendosas lucecitas para alejar a los espectadores de la enardecida pareja que ya estaba con la ropa gris y llenos de moretones y algunas heridas en los sitios descubiertos de sus cuerpos, para el momento en que uno de los policías intentó agarrarlos, él le dio un puño y ella le mordió la mano, para alejarlo y seguir en lo suyo entonces, los refuerzos vinieron y forcejaron con ellos unos instante, para después de mucho rato lograr separarlos, cada uno necesitando un policía para cada brazo.

Los metieron separados, cada uno en una patrulla, para evitar otra pelea, porque fijo la hacían estrellar si llegaban a estar juntos en la cabina de atrás.

Una hora después eran recogidos por sus madres en una estación de policía con la cara morada y varios raspones y las magulladuras más evidentes en todo el cuerpo.

- Sakura ya te he dicho que no te metas en líos – le reprochaba su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que ondeaban sobre su cuerpo vestido con un atuendo gótico que parecía el de una princesa

- Lo siento mamá ¡ouch! Pero él empezó…

- ¿Yo?, fuiste tu la que se burló de mi, para comenzar…

- Ya Xiao Lang, no molestes a la señorita - le reprendió su madre, presionando con fuerza un algodón con alcohol que lo hizo estremecerse, Ieran también era muy hermosa, y contrario de Nadeshiko vestía de blanco – lo siento Nadeshiko.

- No te preocupes Ieran, no fue tu culpa. – miró a su hija con una mirada amable y le palmeó la cabeza - Sakura, creo que le debes una disculpa al hijo de Ieran.

- Lo siento… gay – Ieran y Nadeshiko le abrieron los ojos de par en par sin esperarse ese apodo de parte de la que parecía una dulce chica, Syaoran se puso nervioso, pero para disimular agitó una mano mirando despreocupadamente hacia la ventana.

- Si, si, lo que digas gótica – contestó él, y luego miró a una estresada Ieran que lo observaba de pies a cabeza con un gesto claramente reprobatorio – ahora, madre, es mejor que regreses a tu casa.

- Ay Xiao Lang, si sigues portándote así, no me va a quedar mas remedio que quitarte lo del arriendo del apartamento y volverte a llevar conmigo – contestó ella ante la sugerencia agitando la cabeza – ver que mi único hijo varón ande en estos pasos… Hien, debes venir pronto – susurró indignada ignorando la mala cara que le hacía su hijo.

- No hay necesidad, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar –contestó entre dientes ignorando el ultimo comentario de su mamá y sintiendo que un escalofrío para nada agradable le recorría la espalda ante la ligera imaginación de que su padre viniera de visita… se frotó los brazos y luego alzó la mirada, viendo con odio a Sakura que arqueó una ceja y se burló.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres llevar a tu noviecito a tu casa? ¿O es que tu papi te va a castigar por mostrarle la cola a otro tipo?

- ¡Sakura! – la reprendió Nadeshiko, y un brillo asesino bailó de inmediato en los ojos de Syaoran.

- TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se lanzó a golpearla, pero fue retenido por su madre y un oficial.

- XIAO LANG!!!! SI NO TE CALMAS TE DEJARÉ TIRADO Y NO PAGARÉ LA FIANZA!!!! – rugió Ieran, dejando estático de una vez a su hijo.

- Ya verás gótica, esto no se quedará así, - le tendió un brazo a su madre y la sacó dándole empujones ligeros, para que no siguiera escandalizándose con los comentarios salidos de base de la descerebrada gótica - vamos mamá.

Cada cual se fue por su lado, y así dio comienzo su relación llena de hostilidades.

Descubrieron que estudiaban en la misma universidad, la misma carrera, pero él iba adelantado 4 semestres a ella, porque el tenía dos años mas, era lógico que así fuera.

También supieron que ambos eran conocidos en la universidad a su manera, y que irónicamente, antes de eso no se habían fijado en que el otro existía.

En una semana ambos se agarraron a golpes tres veces y les pusieron matricula condicional.

Pero eso sólo era el comienzo.

Pasó cerca de un mes en el que cada vez que se veían comenzaba algo así como la tercera guerra mundial, el rector ya se estaba resignando a dejarlos existir, y muy pronto dejó de llamarlos para imponerles castigos, eso ya había terminado por ser un imposible, y como sus compañeros no sabían el motivo de tanto odio, comenzaron a ser objetivo de chismes en la universidad que los ponían como rivales de amor.

Pero no, en realidad podían ser de todo menos rivales de amor, primero, porque a ella nunca se le había visto novio, segundo porque él a pesar de ser el gay rosado tampoco se le conocía ninguno, y tercero y mas importante, porque lo que los impulsaba a pelearse era esa inexplicable fuerza magnética que se encendía cuando se encontraban a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Supuestamente todo iba mal entre ellos, sin embargo y sin que se dieran cuenta, a pesar de los puños y mordiscos, en esa relación masoquista, se estaba formando algo parecido a la amistad, era efímero, pero al menos entre pelea y pelea averiguaban algo nuevo y para el final del semestre ya sabían datos del otro y cuando era una fecha especial o si tenían un parcial trataban de no encontrarse, para no amargársela. Y obviamente frente a sus familias tenían que lucir otra cara porque debían tener en cuenta que la mamá de Syaoran era una amiga muy allegada a la familia de Sakura, e iba a visitar la casa de ella con frecuencia, arrastrando a su vez a su hijo con ella y forzándolos a un área de tregua y obligándolos al cese de hostilidades, por eso, porque confiaban en que ya se llevaban bien, cada vez que necesitaba darle una encomienda a su hijo y no lo encontraba, Ieran Li se lo enviaba a través de la chica castaña.

Y así entre todo ese caos, llegó el cumpleaños de Syaoran.

Sakura lo citó en la esquina donde recogían la basura y como cosa milagrosa llegó antes que él.

Llevaba una bolsa plateada entre sus manos y se preguntaba si él en verdad iba a venir hasta que visualizó su estilizada figura vistiendo un abrigo rojo con pelusa negra y una camisa negra a juego algo brillante.

Es que de verdad ¿no podía dejar de vestir esas cosas tan afeminadas?

Eso sólo hacía que ese desagradable rumor se extendiera aun más por la ciudad y la verdad era una gran estupidez que fuera así, si ni siquiera tenía un novio a la deriva o bueno, a menos que fuera ese tal Kawamura-san que tanto mencionaba él.

- ¿Como estás, gay?– saludó cuando lo tuvo a golpe de voz.

- Hola estúpida gótica, ¿para qué me necesitas?

Bien, la había llamado estúpida, que genial comienzo.

- Toma, esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños – dijo ella arrojándole el paquete plateado con las mejillas algo rojas.

Él recibió el regalo con los ojos como platos y la cara roja como un tomate, pero la expresión le cambió radicalmente y se puso mucho más rojo cuando sacó de la bolsa lo que parecía una enorme bola de pelos rosada.

- ¿Qué es esta mierda? - preguntó escandalizado después de un largo silencio.

- Un abrigo ¿Qué más? – refutó ella con la voz algo agria.

- Y una mierda...

- No seas grosero – le reprendió al instante.

- No me importa no me colocaré esta porquería, hasta yo tengo mis limites ¿Sabes?

Ella se quedó viéndolo con una mirada insondable desde la profundidad de sus ahora oscurecidos ojos de jade, y levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

- Bueno, si no te gusta entonces bótalo, es lo mejor, ¿no te parece? – él compuso una sonrisita lenta y diabólica.

- Si, es lo mejor – y sin más lo tiró a la caneca más apestosa del lugar, ella miró el paquete que había traído y luego lo miró con una expresión tan neutra que a él le dio miedo.

- Pero ah, se me olvidaba decirte, ahí estaba la carta que tu madre te envió con el dinero de todo el mes y otra cosa de una encomienda para un tal Kawamura-san.

- ¿Qué?

Él ante la perspectiva desagradable de quedarse sin el dinero del mes y no darle la encomienda a Kawamura-san, no tuvo más remedio que tirarse desesperadamente a buscar el felpudo y desagradable abrigo que ella le había comprado y recogerlo con todo el dinero que tenía y la encomienda para su adorado Kawamura-san.

Pero en cuanto cogió el dinero y la encomienda, otra vez depositó la bolsa con el abrigo en el basurero.

Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- Bueno gay, eso era todo, que te atropelle un carro muy pronto y ojalá quedes minusválido – y sin mas se echó a correr hasta perderse entre la multitud mientras que él se quedaba mirándola seriamente y un carro de la basura recogía el pote donde estaba la bolsa plateada.

Al día siguiente ella aun tenía signos de estar molesta, no prestó atención a ninguna de las clases y su mejor amiga al verla en esa aparente "crisis" se la llevó al terminar las clases al patio este de la universidad para hablar con ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada.

- Pero te ves disgustada.

- Es porque uno de los profesores me puso cero en un quiz que tenía bien.

- Ah veo…

Bueno, al menos podía decir que la mentira le surgió con una naturalidad asombrosa, tanto que logró convencer a una observadora Tomoyo.

Se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, como el maquillaje que usaba Sakura, de cómo debería ponerse cosas mas femeninas y que Tomoyo estría dispuesta a diseñarle y confeccionarle, todo siendo contestado con una asentimiento o una negación por parte de Sakura, que se debatía entre contarle o no un suceso extraño que había pasado luego de la discusión con el gay hasta que al fin por un gesto que la morena hizo, decidió contarle.

- Tomoyo, ayer me regalaron un ramo de rosas – soltó cortando la conversación de una sola vez.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién? – preguntó la morena asombradísima y con la boca abierta.

- No sé, lo dejaron frente a mi casa – dijo ella moviendo la mano como para restarle importancia.

- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

- Nah que va…

- ¿Cómo así?

- Pues verás…

Flash back

- Sakurita, alguien ha dejado esto en la entrada y es para ti – dijo su madre con un acento de suave burla.

- ¿Qué es?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, porque un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas estaba bailoteando en frente de su irritada nariz, que al instante empezó a estornudar estruendosamente.

- ¡Mamá por favor! ¡Sabes que soy alérgica!

- Dile eso a tu muy "apuesto" pretendiente.

- ¿Hoe?

- Era un tipo realmente lindo, deberías prestarle atención, se veía muy miserable ayer cuando las trajo.

- Ay mamá no empieces, seguro es una broma.

Fin flash back

- Y bueno, me las llevé a mi habitación antes de Touya armara la guerra de Troya, ya sabes como es de quisquilloso con ese tema, parece como si tuviera un radar incrustado en la cabeza para darle cada detalle proveniente de un hombre y que se dirija hacia mi.

- Si, es verdad, Touya-san es realmente molesto cuando no debería – contestó la otra haciendo un puchero de disgusto.

- ¿Verdad? – dijo la castaña, enlazando sus manos y mirando hacia el cielo.

- Pero eso no le resta importancia al hecho de que te han regalado un ramo de rosas Sakura!, tienes un admirador secreto! – saltó la morena totalmente eufórica.

- Bah Tomoyo, eso es una gran patraña, fijo es una broma, como esas que me hacían en el colegio ¿Recuerdas?

- No, no seguro que esta vez no es así, porque no hay tipo que en su sano juicio deje un ramo de rosas costoso como el que tú describes en la puerta casa de una chica sin nada que la atormente, para una simple broma.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la otra abriendo los enormes ojos, como si esa posibilidad ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

- Si.

- Pero no quiero eso…

- ¿Por qué? – ahora la asombrada era Tomoyo.

- Porque no, sería algo extraño –soltó ella simplemente, sabiendo que su amiga sabría por que, normalmente, Sakura no atraía hombres, más bien los repelía, y eso lo sabía muy bien su mejor amiga.

- Pero Sakura…

- No Tomoyo, es una estupidez y dejemos el tema de lado ¿Vale?

Sabía que darle vueltas al asunto sólo serviría para darle esperanzas estúpidas, nada que ver con algo que quisiera, porque al fin y al cabo el único "tipo" que conocía era un gay algo excéntrico, con una personalidad del diablo que estaba segura, jamás le regalaría una flor aunque la vida dependiera de ello.

Y suspiró porque entre muchas cosas, le gustaría recibir al menos un detalle de parte de él, porque no sabía cómo rayos se había colado en su vida y la había puesto patas arriba con esa altanería y esa grosería.

Era su amigo, después de todo…

O bueno, eso creía.

La semana transcurrió sin ningún encontronazo entre esos dos, mas bien, parecía como si uno huyera del otro y viceversa, hasta que el domingo, ella vio a Syaoran hablar con un tipo algo mayor y ciertamente atractivo, que negaba constantemente mientras Syaoran manoteaba con suavidad y lo miraba con suplica saliendo de sus intensos y casi siempre enojados ojos ambarinos.

- Hola Gay!!!! – saludó a lo lejos agitando la mano, mientras él palidecía.

- ¿Ves a que era a lo que me refería Syaoran?, lo siento, pero no puedo.

- Kawamura-san no es lo que usted piensa…

- Lo siento Syaoran, pero con esa conducta no puedo dejarte vivir mas en el apartamento, recuerda que hay niños viviendo a tu lado.

- Pero…

- Por favor, espero la llave del apartamento en tres horas.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y Syaoran caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la castaña que lo miraba con inocencia.

- ¿Qué diablos has hecho idiota?

- ¿Hoe?

- No me vengas con idioteces como ¿Hoe?, respóndeme, ¿por que diablos me has saludado así??? Y en frente de Kawamura-san?

- Siempre te saludo así.

- ¡PERO HOY NO PODÍAS!!!!

- ¡Yo no sabía!

- ¡POR ESO IDIOTA, DEBISTE MEDIR TUS PALABRAS!

- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada para calmarte la frustración, que pena haberte arruinado el momento de tu declaración.

- ¿QUÉ DICES?

- Ese era tu adorado Kawamura-san ¿No? – él rechinó los dientes con fuerza.

- No es mi adorado, imbécil, era el dueño del apartamento donde vivo y ahora por tu culpa me he quedado en la cochina calle – dijo al fin bajando la voz, pero aun con ese tono irritado que hacía que Sakura se encogiera de miedo.

Oh, oh, había metido la pata hasta el fondo…

- L… lo siento… yo… no era mi intención… - los ojos de él se encendieron aun mas y la lanzó al suelo para agarrarse con ella a golpes.

- TE ODIO, TE DETESTO, SAL DE MI VIDA, NO TE QUIERO CERCA, VETE, VETE Y NO REGRESES ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL DE CIRCO, ¿POR QUE TENÍAS QUE VENIR A DAÑARME MÁS LA VIDA CUANDO PRECISAMENTE ANDO JODIDO? – le gritaba con los dientes apretados, mientras ambos lanzaban puñetazos y mordiscos a diestra y siniestra en medio de la calle.

- Lo siento… de verdad… yo te conseguiré un nuevo apartamento, te lo juro.

- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

- Ya se, ¡por eso estoy permitiendo que me pegues mas que de costumbre!

- ESTUPIDA, PETULANTE NIÑA, QUE NO SABE POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO!!!!, ERES UNA NIÑATA CREIDA Y MALCRIADA QUE CON SÓLO ABRIR LA BOCA YA TIENE A SU DISPOSICIÓN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE LE ANTOJE!!!

- ¡Ya lo sé y lo siento!, ¿Algo más que decir? – preguntó ella esquivando todo lo que podía.

- SI, QUE ERES UNA IMBECIL DISTRAIDA, QUE PIENSA LAS COSAS MAS ESTUPIDAS Y QUE HACE QUE MI VIDA SE VUELVA UN TRES CADA VEZ QUE ESTÁ CERCA!!!! – él dejó de golpearla y la miró por unos instantes, sonrojándose ligeramente y cambiando radicalmente la mirada a algo… ¿Tierno? - Y… y… además de eso… - tartamudeó, extrañando aun mas a Sakura que también tuvo tiempo para ruborizarse ante esa nueva expresión de su cara – para colmo… no puedo dejar de odiarte… - ella sintió un agudo dolor con esas palabras – porque has puesto mi vida al revés y porque creo que tu… me… me gustas – soltó por fin él, haciendo que los ojos verdes de ella se abrieran de par en par por el asombro.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Eh qué?, - él volvió inmediatamente a su modo de ogro feroz – vas a salir conmigo, ¿si o no?, creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, al menos como pago temporal por haberme dejado en la cochina calle.

Una especie de viento sonoro pasó por la calle resaltando el silencio de la impresionada gótica que estaba magullada y tirada en el piso, debajo del tipo con pinta de marica que tenía un puño alzado en frente de su cara y le había soltado la declaración más exótica de su vida.

- No en serio – dijo ella cuando al fin pudo hablar.

- Te pego si no respondes en cinco…

- Espera…

- Cuatro…

- Pero…

- Tres…

- No seas bobo…

- Dos…

- Déjame pensarlo…

- Uno…

- Syaoran…

- Cero

El puño se estrelló contra el asfalto cuando ella movió la cara y lo esquivó, para lanzar su cabeza con ferocidad hacia la del ambarino, en un signo de lo que parecía ser un potente cabezazo.

Pero no, lo que se estrellaron fueron sus labios contra los de él, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.

Hablando de cómo domar a la fiera…

Si hubiera sabido que la sensación era así lo hubiera besado mucho tiempo atrás, mucho más agregándole el bonus de que se había quedado paralizado y ya no mandaba puños a diestra y siniestra.

Así que aprovechando el inesperado mutismo, lo agarró de los hombros y le dio una vuelta rápida y violenta contra el asfalto, sin importar el ruido hueco que hizo su cabeza al golpearse contra eso, y que sin embargo él no pareció notar, estaba tan desconcertado que una tractomula les pudo haber pasado encima, o una manada de vacas voladoras se hubiera alzado en el cielo, y él no se hubiera fijado.

¡Por Dios!, ¡La gótica idiota de la que estaba enamorado lo estaba besando!, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y un misterioso calor le estaba abrazando las mejillas, en ese momento, sabía que no había nada mejor que eso, podía jurarlo.

Pero no, debía tomar el control de la situación ahora, o si no ella se daría cuenta que era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, así que cerró los ojos, y sin más preámbulo la agarró de la cintura y le correspondió con todo lo que tenía, haciéndola gemir de inmediato ante el placer de sentir su lengua enlazándose con la otra.

Bueno, podía estar siendo violento, pero ella se lo buscó desde el primer instante en que se había reído de él.

Por algo sucedían las cosas y en ese momento agradecía a los cielos o a los hados el haberla conocido, ella fue la cura a su complejo de homosexualidad, de la forma más extraña.

Era femenina, todo lo opuesto a lo que él hubiera esperado, dada la pinta con la que siempre andaba, pero ese era un descubrimiento netamente suyo y que se iba a reservar para él mismo, no importaba que otros dijeran que era un He-man en cuerpo de mujer, él sabía que no era cierto y se alegraba de que ningún otro chulo viniera a raponeársela, porque así podría disfrutar de su compañía a sus anchas, sabiendo ahora si, que ella era el complemento ideal para su personalidad de caño.

Era como decía la canción que se dedicaron mutuamente el día del festival universitario, una rata de dos patas y estaba orgulloso de eso, y mucho más de que siendo así de podrido, y con pinta de gay, una chica así de estupenda lo quisiera por ser así con ella.

De verdad ¿en que había pensado al llegar a creer que le podían gustar los hombres?, era un pensamiento bastante grotesco, mucho más si tenía en cuenta que la dulce boca de esta chica era lo más agradable que podía llegar a sentir.

Y se volvió mucho mas agradable cuando contra todo lo esperado, lo abrazó y lo apretó contra sus suaves curvas, aceptándolo por completo.

- Vamos a salir juntos, Syaoran, yo… quería que me lo pidieras hace mucho – dijo suavemente con las mejillas arreboladas cuando tuvieron que respirar.

- Bien, Sakura, seremos novios entonces – contestó él acariciándole el labio inferior.

- Si, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no intercambiemos papeles, quiero ser la mujer de la relación por favor…

¿WTF? Los ojos de Syaoran se ensancharon y brillaron con ira ante las palabras inesperadas.

- ¡ESTÚPIDAAAA! – rugió echando prácticamente fuego por nariz y boca, ella se separó de él como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado.

- ¿Qu… que? ¿Qué hice?

- Te demostraré que puedo ser más hombre que tú estúpida niña con delirio de gótica…

Y sin más la haló contra si con brusquedad y le dio el beso más tórrido que ella en su vida hubiera podido esperar.

Definitivamente aunque hubiera mucho amor había cosas que no iban a cambiar…

**Continuará…**

**Notas…**

por el momento, no pense que fuera a ener tanto auge, muchas gracias por leer esta locura impresionante que me salio en un momento desesperado.

el otro capi estará colgado para el sabado a mas tardar.

Gracias por el momento a:

Haruko Hinako

saku- kamiya

XtinaOdss

Salmix-chan

yuki_87

Angel Zafiro

Yo soy esa

zafiro

Saku-Chan SSF

lfanycka

Diana

adridarck

PrIsCY22

NeNa Li

elisa li kinomoto

Marat

moonshaoran

Dina

kept

gabyhyatt

No saben lo happy que me hace ver sus reviews por ahi, sin embargo, no respondo reviews porq tengo el parcial mañana y no tengo más tiempo.

tambn gracias a los q agregaron este monstruito a su lista de alertas y favoritos, y tambien a los q me agregaron a autor favorito, se les manda muchos picos y abrazos.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, esta es la otra cara de la historia, lo que se cocía debajo de cada desplante en el capitulo anterior, y muchas otras cositas mas que quedaron en el aire.**

**Lo siento por la demora XD, comprenderán las fiestas dejan poco tiempo.**

**Feliz año de paso!!!!!, las otras actualizaciones estarán colgadas muy pronto.**

**Chapitre 2: White**

**Syaoran POV**

Un día caluroso.

Insoportablemente caluroso, pero aun así debo conservar mi imagen a la perfección, no por nada soy el gay rosado del pueblo, ¿Verdad?

Y todo eso empezó cuando di mi primer paso en la universidad, yo me vestía de manera normal, cabe decir, pantalones negros o jeans, camisas verdes, azules o negras y una chaqueta o saco acorde a la ocasión.

Pero una pequeña acción por parte de alguien fue la que me impulsó a vestirme de ésta manera.

_**Flash back**_

Yo con toda la inocencia de un primíparo en su primer día de clase caminaba descuidado por el campus de la universidad, observando cada detalle del paisaje del lugar que por 5 años sería el lugar donde iba a estar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Eso, hasta que sentí que un extraño terremoto empezara a mover el piso de manera sospechosa, tal cual como cuando mis hermanas se lanzaban en tropel a abrazarme y darme esas algo violentas y muy exóticas muestras de afecto, y así fue, de la nada, una tromba inexplicable de mujeres se me lanzó como hembras en celo, desesperadas por ser cada una la primera en tocarme.

Porque si, cabe apuntar que soy un tipo bien plantado y muchas me quieren en sus camas.

Lastima que yo no quiera a ninguna de ellas.

Y bueno, mientras más intentaba escapar de esos abrazos y besos que casi se trocaban en llaves de karate y mordiscos, una mano de hombre me sacó de esa turba violenta de amazonas.

- Gracia…

No pude terminar de decir nada, porque sentí un súbito calor en los labios.

Si, mi salvador, era la misma persona que me estaba besando.

Cuando me soltó, las piernas se me volvieron repentinamente de mantequilla y caí sentado sobre mi trasero en el suelo, limitándome a ver como se alejaba el hombre de cabellos de playa y lentes que me había arrancado con sus temibles garras de la flor de mi inocencia.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los chillidos indignados de las mujeres que me perseguían.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Límpiale la boca!

- Oh ese maldito gay ¿Cómo pudo contaminar a nuestro adonis?

Y mil barrabasadas sin sentido se cernían sobre mi cabeza, mientras yo no salía del shock.

"_Mi primer beso fue con un jodido marica de mierda"_

Repetía en mi interior sin podérmela creer.

Había percudido mi hombría, y me había costado los nuevos y más persistentes restregones de todas esas mujeres.

"_Señor, ¿acaso estoy pagando algún castigo procedente de alguna vida pasada?"_

"_¿No puedes enviarme un rayo de luz?"_

Estaba a punto de llorar, hasta que vi a una pareja de tipos cogidos de la mano pasando muy cerca a ese tumulto asfixiante, siendo uno de ellos el que me había besado, y entonces vi que esa simple actitud homosexual alejaba como repelente a toda la turba de mujeres en celo.

El más bajo de ellos me miró y soltando una risita me guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino embelesado en su pareja, un tipo moreno, gótico, de aspecto algo gruñón y peligroso.

_**Fin flash back**_

Así que desde ese momento, me visto lo mas marica que puedo, no me malinterpreten, debajo de la facha soy un tipo normal, tan normal que definitivamente ya está desesperado por conseguirse una mujer que valga la pena.

Pero para eso, debe aceptarme tal cual estoy ahora, o de lo contrario no habrá trato.

Y bueno, hasta el momento no se ha acercado la primera mortal que pueda erguirse sin vergüenza a mi lado, así que mientras dure mi soltería disfrutaré molestar a todos los que anden a menos de un metro a mi periferia con modales que en realidad no son los míos.

La mesera del lado me miraba con algo parecido al pesar y la indignación, si hasta me escribió en la servilleta que ella "me arreglaba", así que por lo pronto procuré no mirarla, para que la sonrisa que me bailaba en los labios no fuera interpretada de la manera equivocada.

De esa manera, volteé mi cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana, y vi como una gótica de aspecto frágil se sentaba a la sombra de una obscena tienda de lencería, y al parecer no se percata.

No es que tenga nada en contra de eso… solo que hacía el cuadro mas bizarro.

Una mujer de ropas poco usuales consistentes en botas, blusa algo medieval con un corsé apretado, falda de cuero con medias negras de cachemir tapadas por unas botas que le llegan a la rodilla, maquillaje, todo negro, excepto ese pelo castaño y esa piel de una blancura impecable que resaltaban de una forma impactante y algo fuera d lugar en medio de todo ese negro espesor de tela y cuero.

Para colmo sentada bajo esas luces de neón y un poster triple x que muestra una mujer en un corsé similar sosteniendo un látigo, con una pierna enfundada en unas botas de cuero negro iguales a las de la excéntrica que estaba sentada, montada sobre una silla de una forma algo… _sugestiva,_ digámoslo de esa manera.

Parecía un cuadro de propaganda barata, seguro si tomaba una foto y la publicaba en internet me hubiera ganado unos buenos pavos.

Justo cuando estuve a punto de reírme, algo frenó la vía que tomaban mis pensamientos, al ver que miraba hacia esa cafetería y una mueca extraña crispaba su cara para luego estallar en carcajadas, y bueno, no es que sea muy sensible o la risa de una mujer me afecte, mucho menos puedo pensar que podía agradarme lo que veía, simplemente ese gestito encendió mi instinto asesino, porque al parecer esa ridícula gótica se estaba riendo justamente de mi.

Obvio no iba a dejar que siguiera revolcándose en esa tienda, teniéndome como atracción principal, así que con la ira aun bullendo en mis venas, le pagué a la mesera que me miró con esa conocidísima expresión de lástima, y me dirigí casi corriendo hacia la idiota sentada frente a esa tienda de obscena lencería.

No pude evitar cogerla del vestido y elevarla sobre mi cabeza, para verme intimidante.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – sus ojos me dejaron estático por unas milésimas de segundo, y bueno, "gay" y todo, también tengo mi concepto de algo espectacular, mucho más si es proveniente de una mujer atractiva, la verdad es que nunca en la vida había presenciado una cosa mas preciosa, eran enormes, de un penetrante verde esmeralda, y se abrieron un poco más al escuchar mi voz, ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando ésa sosa?, por mucho espectáculo que haya en los ojos y la cara, la pobre chica no parecía ser mas que algún maniquí bonito con un papelito que dice "vale por un cerebro" en su cavidad encefálica.

- ¿Eh? – soltó con una voz suave, encantadora, de esas que pueden dejarlo a uno babeando cuando se habla con ella por teléfono, aunque por la expresión de su cara al gesticular esa simple expresión, la dueña tenía aun corroboradísima pinta de imbécil.

- Te estoy preguntando que si tienes algo que decirme en la cara, idiota – no me caracterizo por tener una personalidad muy encantadora que digamos, y sabía que en el fondo que estaba pasándome con ella, pero cuando desbocan mi ira, es mejor que me hagan un ancho radio de periferia y que la victima saga corriendo si sabe que es lo que le conviene, desafortunadamente, mi presa no pudo escapar ésa vez, así que le convenía contestarme rápidamente, porque por mas bonitos que tuviera los ojos no podía zafarse del lio en el que se había metido.

- Ah si… pues realmente tengo que decirte que… bueno… no lo tomes a mal… pero… - se limitó a tartamudear como si fuera estúpida o si tuviera alguna enfermedad mental yo levanté una ceja, sintiendo que el pulso me ardía en los oídos.

- ¿Pero? – ese titubeo realmente me estaba sacando de quicio, no soy paciente, y ya estaba considerando muy en serio la idea que si no respondía en treinta segundos, la tendería en el piso y comenzaría a pegarle hasta que se me acabara la ira.

- Na… na… nada… – se puso un poco roja ¿será por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su vestido?

- Te vi riéndote, vamos niña, quiero saber el chiste, para reírme yo también.

- No… no tiene… que ver contigo.

- ¿Ah no? Pero tu te reías mirando en mi precisa dirección, creo que viste algo muy gracioso en mi cara para ponerte en ese estado, así que suéltalo de una vez o de lo contrario voy a pegarte – ya veía la mayoría en rojo, lo juro, era un signo claro de que la ira estaba tomando posesión de todas mis facultades, sentí que mi mano libre se cerraba involuntariamente en un puño, al mismo tiempo que un tono verdoso para nada saludable acudió a su rostro.

- Bue…bueno… - se atragantó - es que la verdad… pensé que te ves… te ves muy marica con ese traje blanco y rosado, y que tal vez estuvieras esperando algún tipo de novio grotesco...

Ok, eso tuvo la facultad de dejarme en blanco.

No lo de la pinta de marica, eso es pan de cada día.

Mas bien fue eso segundo que escupió con voz chillona.

Un _novio grotesco_…

_Moi_, Syaoran Li con un _novio__ grotesco_.

Ahora si, y definitivamente sentí que una fuerte y demandante ira asesina subía como una descarga caliente por todo mi organismo.

- ¿QUÉ? – en menos de un parpadeo me vi persiguiéndola por la calle, sin ponerme a reparar en la imagen que tenía delante de toda esa gente – VEN ACA NIÑA DESGRACIADA TE HARÉ TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS, NO HUYAS BICHO RARO!!!! – solo ocupaba mi cabeza el insulto tan ofensivo que había recibido, dándole un impulso extra a mis piernas que le dieron alcance, a pesar de estar haciendo piruetas entre la gente para desvirtuarme.

Ah, esto de estar furioso es una cosa maravillosa para potenciar las capacidades físicas.

Mucho más cuando se quiere matar a alguien y está tan al alcance de la mano.

El cielo ayudó en mi labor, cuando vi que se le quebraba uno de los tacones y aterrizaba en el suelo, para que yo pudiera lanzarme a ella y darle los golpes que tenía bien merecidos.

Le di una bofetada.

Ella hizo algo inesperado, me pegó también.

_¿Ah si?_

Mi fuero interno no iba a dejarse ganar por una chiquilla como esa, a pesar de tanta pluma y vestido de satín, hay un hombre que habita debajo y no iba a dejarse humillar por esa mocosa, así la vida se me vaya en eso.

No sé a que hora terminamos dándonos puños y patadas, mucho menos cuando nos arrastramos como un par de bestias.

De lo único de lo que fui consciente fue de una mano que intentó separarme de mi presa, y como era obvio lo golpeé.

**Sakura POV**

De lo único de lo que fui consciente después de morder un sospechoso pedazo de carne, fue de los brazos de dos personas que me separaban de mi presa, y este es el momento en que estoy saliendo de la patrulla y una rabia asesina aun fluye libremente por mis venas, importándome una mierda que me estén metiendo en una cochina celda al lado de ese idiota.

Esto no se quedara así estúpido gay, me las cobraré de alguna manera.

Juro que lo mataré por haberme golpeado, y peor aun, por su culpa se partió el tacón de mis botas de cuero favoritas, justo cuando el policía voltee le hurgaré los ojos con mis dedos y después...

Pero mi rabia asesina se me atragantó justo en la tráquea cuando vi a mi mamá cruzar la puerta de la estación.

Tan hermosa, parece etérea, con sus vestidos góticos, que a diferencia mía le quedan tan perfectos.

De verdad verla así me deprime, no parezco su hija en lo mas mínimo.

Y detrás de ella entra una mujer igual de preciosa, pero tan diferente, toda vestida de blanco, y con el pelo negro recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo que realzaba de forma espectacular junto a su piel de porcelana unos ojos rasgados de un increíble color índigo.

En la celda del lado vi también como el estúpido gay la miró y se puso tenso en menos de un segundo.

- Ma… mamá… - susurró con una voz similar a la que hacía mi hermano cuando le pateaba directo a las pelotas.

- Xiao Lang.

La mujer le echó una miradita de arriba abajo detallando en cada parte de su vestimenta, y algo hizo clic en mi cerebro.

"_Ella lo desaprueba"_

Y con eso desde ese momento tuve la llave hacia mi preciosa y limpia venganza.

- Sakura ya te he dicho que no te metas en líos – un repentino dolor en la mejilla me despertó de mis gloriosos sueños de venganza, para descubrir que mi mamá me ponía un algodón con alcohol para desinfectarla.

- Lo siento mamá ¡ouch! Pero él empezó…

- ¿Yo?, fuiste tú la que se burló de mí, para comenzar… - me contestó el metiche levantando su índice hacia mí.

- Ya Xiao Lang, no molestes a la señorita – su madre lo regañó, presionando con fuerza un algodón con alcohol que lo hizo estremecerse para enfatizar la orden, y yo por supuesto estuve a punto de soltar una risa sombría, por poco– lo siento Nadeshiko.

- No te preocupes Ieran, no fue tu culpa. – como siempre mi mamá me miró con esos ojos que dicen "En la casa arreglamos" y me palmeó la cabeza como si nada pasara - Sakura, creo que le debes una disculpa al hijo de Ieran.

- Lo siento… gay – jojojojo mi venganza repentinamente tomó una esbelta y atractiva forma, porque mamá y la otra señora lo miraron con los ojos como platos, y él se puso como un fantasma.

La venganza puede tener un sabor tan dulce...

- Si, si, lo que digas gótica – contestó él moviéndome la mano como si lo que le dijera no tuviera importancia, pero yo lo vi, estaba temblando a pesar de todo y mi ego creció con ese simple hecho hasta tener el tamaño de un gran poste, mucho mas viendo a una estresada Ieran que lo observó de pies a cabeza con un gesto claramente reprobatorio – ahora, madre, es mejor que regreses a tu casa.

- Ay Xiao Lang, si sigues portándote así, no me va a quedar mas remedio que quitarte lo del arriendo del apartamento y volverte a llevar conmigo – contestó ella ante la sugerencia agitando la cabeza, con la voz temblando de la ira – ver que mi único hijo varón ande en estos pasos… Hien, debes venir.

- No hay necesidad, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar –objetó entre dientes frotándose los brazos para mirarme a mí que me estaba mordiendo las mejillas por dentro para evitar que una risita de triunfo se me saliera.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres llevar a tu noviecito a tu casa? ¿O es que tu papi te va a castigar por mostrarle la cola a otro tipo? – ok lo reconozco eso fue muy pasado, pero ya se me había salido de la boca.

- ¡Sakura! –Nadeshiko pegó un grito detrás pero no importó, no podía dejar mi diversión tan fácil, mucho menos cuando lo vi mandándome su mejor mirada asesina, al puro estilo Saw V.

- TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Casi me golpeó, puedo decir que alcancé a sentir el vértigo en mi estomago, pero para mi felicidad, un policía lo detuvo.

- XIAO LANG!!!! SI NO TE CALMAS TE DEJARÉ TIRADO Y NO PAGARÉ LA FIANZA!!!! – rugió Ieran, perdiendo la compostura y dejando estático de una vez a su hijo.

- Ya verás gótica, esto no se quedará así, vamos mamá.

Y sin más el gay se fue sin mirar hacia atrás, empujando suavemente a su mamá, mientras mi madre los despedía moviendo la mano y les dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa que temblaba en la comisura de sus labios, para ser mas precisa, temblaba mas del lado derecho como si fuera un tic.

Y si, ya lo sabía, iba a tener grandes y muy serios problemas en cuanto cruzara el umbral de mi casa.

**Syaoran POV**

Ha pasado un mes desde el accidente ese en la cárcel, y ahora me enfrentaba a un festival en la universidad huh…

Como si fuera la gran cosa.

Obviamente no lo iba a disfrutar, si toman en cuenta que he sido castigado tres veces en menos de una semana y mi intachable record disciplinario se vio percudido por una matricula condicional que saqué gracias a la gótica esa.

Es que era tan irritante que con solo verla una ira asesina me entraba por todo el cuerpo y no podía evitar desear golpearla, era como una atracción magnética y poderosa de la que no me podía escapar, y había llegado a un punto en que verla todos los días era necesario para desintoxicar mi organismo de una necesidad primitiva, aunque no haya podido definir cual era.

Simplemente puedo decir que sobrellevaba mejor la ira si estaba cerca de ella y la golpeaba.

O bueno, siendo sincero, se me pasaba solo mirándola.

Aunque es obvio que jamás tiene que saberlo, le había tomado un cierto grado de aprecio, por el grandioso hecho de no salir espantada ante mi pinta ni mi personalidad de cañería.

"_Seguramente si no la detestara tanto sería una buena opción como novia…"_

Negué con la cabeza y me fui dando pasos lentos hasta llegar a la p laza principal donde encontré a la gótica desfilando con un montón de cajas y a su amiga, la loca diseñadora gritando por un megáfono _"Realización, ropas exclusivas y baratas" _

Me reí entre dientes, ante la pinta desconcertante que suponía ver a una gótica ofrecer ropa de un fucsia chillón a una de las porristas de la universidad, me acerqué otro poco y de repente, en el fondo comenzó a sonar una canción un poco obscena, y no me pude resistir a llamar a la gótica idiota, sólo para tener el placer de provocarla un poquito.

- ¡Oe! Idiota! – ella volteó a mirar como si ya supiera que ese es mi saludo oficial para ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? Gay.

- Te dedico esta canción, con cariño!

Y a la distancia se escuchó _"Animal rastrero… escoria de la vida…"_ acentuando mi sarcasmo de la forma más perfecta que he podido concebir en mis 20 años de vida, ella se puso al instante lívida, y una mueca de disgusto le torció la cara, mientras ese grupo de clientas que tenía comenzó a reírse tontamente.

- ¿Ah si?, pues yo jamás creí que tu única neurona pudiera dedicarme algo tan apropiado para ella, ¿será que se siente sola porque no tiene a nadie mas a quien cantársela y tuvo que descargarla en mi? – las porristas soltaron un silbido bajo.

Esta abusiva de porquería…

- Quien sabe, pero a diferencia tuya yo no me ofendo, porque de verdad yo si soy una rata de dos patas que nadie quiere ver ni en pintura – si, fue más información de la que debí soltarle, pero me salió tan fluido que no creo que se notara la amargura del pensamiento.

Ella me miró por un espacio de tiempo indefinido y se encogió de hombros, hizo el ademan de seguir atendiendo a sus burlonas clientas, pero antes de que se diera vuelta por completo, me entraron las ganas de lanzarle un beso, y así lo hice, para ver que cara de asco ponía o que reacción desagradable tendría, lo que no conté fue con la reacción que la imbécil tendría, porque no se por qué diablos se puso roja, con cara de ternero degollado, y ojos de burro ahogado, poniendo su cuerpo y su cara en una posición tan endiabladamente femenina que hizo que de paso yo botara humo por los oídos y la cara se me pusiera roja como un tomate.

Salí como un bólido antes de darle la oportunidad de devolverme el golpe, pero al parecer ella había quedado en un estado similar al shock del que no parecía querer salir por un buen tiempo.

Perfecto, esto se llama ser muy imbécil, hacer una broma para que se devuelva con el mismo impacto.

Seguí corriendo, hasta encontrarme en un lugar totalmente extraño, había una especie de casa del terror, y un fantasma de aspecto deplorable se acercó a asustarme, pero al verme la cara, el que salió corriendo fue él.

Quien lo manda, no estaba de humor como para aguantar bromitas, más bien, quería sentarme a pensar lo que paso allá afuera con Sakura.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

¿Por qué de repente se vio tan perfecta?

El corazón me martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho ante las posibles respuestas que mandaba mi cerebro, cada una más descabellada que la anterior, porque era totalmente imposible que ella pudiera llegar a gustarme.

Mucho menos viceversa.

Nosotros somos como agua y aceite, que no pueden juntarse y se repelen, no puede llegar a ser posible que una reacción de ese tipo se estuviera llevando a cabo en mi cuerpo.

- Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un grito agudo y conocidísimo provino del lugar donde había estado antes, y en un dos por tres mi corazón dio un vuelco y me envolvió el pánico.

La voz era de Sakura.

Salí corriendo desesperadamente, para encontrarme con un tumulto de gente rodeando lo que parecía ser una pelea callejera entre mujeres, sólo que difería en que uno de los protagonistas era un enorme mastodonte reconocido como uno de los gays más peligrosos de la universidad y el otro era la frágil gótica castaña que luchaba desesperadamente por soltar los mechones de pelo que el otro tenía engarzados entre sus manazas.

- Debes alejarte de Li, ¿entiendes?, no puedes insultarlo, él pertenece a nuestra comunidad, y sabes muy bien que es nuestra adorada princesa.

- ¿Prin… cesa? – soltó ella removiéndose un poquito, mientras que atrás de ella, su amiga, la diseñadora loca se mordía los puños aterrada – Syaoran no es una princesa… - susurró la muy imbécil.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, él es un chico muy raro, pero no es una princesa – dijo ella en un tono de voz más fuerte.

A mi me llegó eso al alma, no me ve como una princesa gay, ni siquiera me ve como una cosa rara, ella piensa que soy un chico después de todo.

- Ya lo veremos, pueda que haya dejado de ser nuestra delicada princesa porque tú lo arruinas todo, renegada de mierda, pero eso lo solucionaremos después de que yo me haya encargado de ti.

Vi en cámara lenta cómo cerraba el puño y se alzaba sobre su cabeza con toda la intención de estrellárselo a _mi_ estúpida gótica en la cabeza, no se de dónde me salió el instinto protector, pero el deseo de interponerme entre el idiota ese y ella fue mi prioridad numero uno, porque, el único que tiene derecho a tocarle un solo pelo soy yo, y aquí es conocido que cualquiera que se atreva a tocar mi propiedad tiene que enfrentarse a mi ira personal, mis músculos se tensaron, y haciendo acople de todos mis años de entrenamiento en artes marciales, di una salto hacia su cara y le estrellé una patada que hizo que ella saliera bien librada.

- Maldita sea quien se atrevió a… - la respiración se le cortó en acto al mastodonte en cuanto me vio de pie haciendo crujir uno a uno los nudillos de mis manos – L… Li-sama!

Ok, hice caso omiso a esa voz chillona y nada masculina con la que ese idiota pronuncio mi nombre, como si fuera algún fanático religioso y yo fuera el dios de su adoración.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

- Na… nada!!! Sólo me encargaba de esa pequeña molestia…

- Sakura no es ninguna molestia, nuestras peleas son un asunto privado que sólo nos concierne a mi y a ella cuanto mucho.

- Pero te ha tocado! – replicó el coro de maricas que estaban detrás haciéndole barra al que estaba en el piso.

- ¿Y? – mi mirada asesina se dirigió al grupo de idiotas que se estremeció y se juntaron los unos contra los otros en una saludable reacción de miedo hacia mi – Cualquiera de ustedes que se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a ella, se las verá conmigo directamente, ¿De acuerdo?

- S… si!

Sin más, la alcé en vilo y me la llevé, para hacerle una revisión completa y detallada, a ver si tendría que devolverme y pegarle otra buena zunda al gay recostado en el piso, ella se agarró frenéticamente a mi camisa, haciéndome dar un suspiro de alivio, en ese momento sólo fuí consciente de su presencia a salvo entre mis brazos, y también, que ella me miró como si de repente fuera el mayor de los héroes.

E inesperadamente me estrelló un sonoro beso en la mejilla que me puso del color de la grana.

Sinceramente, no la entiendo, mucho menos me entiendo yo, ¿A que hora dejé de verla como el fastidio que solía ser?

Lo peor, ¿A que hora empezó a gustarme?

**Sakura POV**

Syaoran es mi héroe.

Desde que me salvó no he podido dejar de pensarlo ni un poquito, y eso hace la situación muchísimo mas frustrante.

¿Por qué a mi me pasan las cosas mas excéntricas y descabelladas?

Aun más, ¿por que no puedo pensar en lo importante y me desvío por los lados, como ese beso que me lanzó antes y luego ese otro que le di en agradecimiento?

Me removía entre mis alocados pensamientos, sin prestarle mucha atención al catedrático ni a su inesperado quiz sorpresa.

Respondí lo que cayera y en menos de un minuto salí disparada del salón hasta encontrarme con Tomoyo, que se encontraba con un tipo desconocido y pálido, que tenía el pelo azul marino y unos lentes enormes.

- Hola Sakura.

- Hola Tomoyo – miré al otro – hola tú…

- Eriol – sonrió tendiéndome la mano – es un placer conocerte Sakura-san.

- Lo mismo digo Eriol-kun.

- Sakurita!, a que no adivinas el interesantísimo dato que acaba de darme Eriol-kun.

- ¿Hoe?

- Li cumple años el 13 de Julio.

- ¿Y? – soné indiferente, pero eso era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía por dentro, unos extraños pellizcos me empezaron a molestar el área del abdomen y sentía como una bola de extraña procedencia me quitaba el aire, con sólo la mención de su nombre.

- Puedes darle un regalo de agradecimiento!

- ¿Hoeeee? – si, ya no lo pude ocultar, la cara se me puso roja ante un evidente signo de satisfacción por parte de mi amiga y un gesto aturdido por parte de Eriol.

- ¿Te gusta Li? –preguntó el otro acomodándose las gafas con el dedo del centro de su mano izquierda.

- N… no!

- Ah si ¿y por que estas tan nerviosa? – dijo con una risita Tomoyo.

- P… pues porque le debo un agradecimiento!, si eso!

- Si, claro – ambos dijeron al tiempo conteniendo una risita.

- Ya déjenlo así!, no le voy a dar nada y punto final!

Obviamente salí a hurtadillas del campus y recorrí el centro comercial más cercano para ver que le podía dar, y fue así que en uno de los estantes más escondidos, vi un montón de lanas y cosas felpudas necesarias para hacer un abrigo, me salía mas barato, y por supuesto mi mamá me podía enseñar a coserlo, aunque fuera algo sospechoso que la cosa esa fuera rosada.

Sin importar, las compré, y como faltaba una semana para ese día me puse como desesperada a coser todas las noches, lo que me trajo una desafortunada semana de quedarme dormida en todas mis clases

Así que el _gran día _tenía un aspecto horrible, y para que se distrajera con algo desagradable lo cité junto a las canecas más olorosas de la ciudad.

En el camino me encontré con su madre que me dejó un encargo para darle, puesto que esa tarde iba a estar muy ocupada haciéndole la cena de cumpleaños, yo le sonreí y huí como alma que lleva el diablo, para evitar que me invitara, porque seguramente podía arruinarle la fiesta al idiota ese.

Cuando lo vi llegando, una sonrisa de boba se me salió sin querer, y sin saludar ni nada le tendí el paquete que tenía entre las manos, él me levanto una ceja, con ese gesto sarcástico tan conocido, y lo abrió cuidadosamente, poniendo una expresión pasmada cuando vio el interior.

- ¿Qué es ésta mierda?

- Un abrigo ¿Qué más?

- Y una mierda.

- No seas grosero.

- No me importa no me colocaré esta porquería, hasta yo tengo mis limites ¿Sabes?

Bueno, sólo esperaba que la tristeza no se me notara en ese momento, así que procuré encubrirlo con la creciente ira que hacía que realmente no pudiera dejar de mirarlo y tener ganas de matarlo y abofetearlo por lo que quedaba de tarde.

Suspiré y conté hasta veinte para evitar que viera que me había dolido, y si, aunque no lo crean posible, sentía que iba a llorar si no deshacía este silencio en ese segundo.

- Bueno, si no te gusta entonces bótalo, es lo mejor, ¿no te parece?

- Si, es lo mejor – y sin más lo tiró a la caneca más llena de basura y maloliente.

Todo mi esfuerzo de la semana, las cortadas de mis dedos, absolutamente todo el empeño que le había puesto en coser ese maldito abrigo había sido – literalmente - tirado a la basura.

Así que para vengarme utilicé la parte adicional que venía dentro del regalo.

- Pero ah, se me olvidaba decirte, ahí estaba la carta que tu madre te envió con el dinero de todo el mes y otra cosa de una encomienda para un tal Kawamura-san.

- ¿Qué?

Y no tuvo más remedio que tirarse desesperadamente a buscar el felpudo y no tan desagradable abrigo que yo le había hecho y recogerlo con todo el dinero que tenía y la encomienda para su _adorado_ Kawamura-san.

Maldito gay de mierda, ojala se pudriera, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que quitarme lo único que quiero para mi?

Sentí cierto remordimiento, pero fue opacado rápidamente por la enfermiza felicidad que me embargó en ese momento.

Que tuviera lo que se merecía.

Pero cuando vi que cogió el dinero y volvió a poner el abrigo en la basura, sentí que ahora si el muro de mi resistencia era vencido por completo.

- Bueno gay, eso era todo, que te atropelle una carro muy pronto y ojalá quedes minusválido – fue lo único que pude decir antes de darme la vuelta y correr para que no viera las traidoras lagrimas que se me salieron.

**Syaoran POV**

No es algo cuestionable, la situación se puso difícil y ahora me encuentro jadeando en medio de la calle con un paquete en las manos de aspecto sospechoso. Y si me preguntan, si, tirar _eso_ en la basura no fue una buena idea.

Mucho mas si me pongo a pensar en que en cuanto ella se fue el recolector de la basura llegó y se llevó el pote de la basura obligándome a perseguir el camión por media cuidad para rescatar el desagradable abrigo rosado, que ahora lucía un aspecto verdoso y amarillento muy ingrato, y ni que decir del olor… infame, si esa es la palabra.

En verdad ha sido de lo que más me arrepiento.

Más porque pude tener entre mis manos algo que oliera a ella.

Argh!!!! Syaoran Li, eres un estúpido retardado!

Es algo que ella me dio, por supuesto no lo iba a botar, así le hiciera creer a ella que si, pero es que…

No puedo demostrarle nada a esa idiota, soy un gay para ella y eso está bien, es mucho mejor que ser constantemente asediado por un montón de mujeres enfebrecidas que seguramente necesitan un macho para aparearse y como no encuentran nada, se van detrás del primer trozo de carne que visualizan sobre la calle.

Pero…

¡Era algo que venía de Sakura!

¡Tarado estúpido retrasado mental!

Me golpee la cabeza contra el poste hasta que estuve seguro de tener una jaqueca permanente por una semana en cuanto menos.

Y en medio de todo ese dolor de cabeza, con el rabo del ojo vi una floristería a lo lejos.

¿Y si le daba un ramo de rosas como disculpa sin que ella lo supiera?

Así no me delataba como gay y podía hacer que lo del detalle del regalo quedara desterrado de su memoria RAM.

Me acerqué con cautela a la tienda, y señalé un ramo de rosas rosadas enorme que había en el fondo del local a la mujer que atendía el lugar, y que en ese momento me miraba como si fuera la aparición de la bruja de Blair.

- ¿Cuánto valen?

- Eh…

- No importa, le daré 1000 dólares por ellas.

- ¿Dólares?

- Si, ¿es muy poco?

- No, por supuesto que no!

- Ah bueno, entonces póngales un moño y una tarjeta en blanco – ella hizo eso a la velocidad de la luz, y yo me llevé mi valioso paquete después de pagarle el dinero que ella miró con ojos desorbitados, ¿Sería muy poco?

No importa, después lo verificaré, lo importante es escribir el nombre de ella en esa tarjeta, dejar las rosas en la puerta, timbrar y esconderme lo más rápido posible.

Buen plan, ¿Verdad?

No sé a qué hora llegué, sólo sé que las rodillas se me pusieron frágiles, al ver que estaba frente a la casa amarilla que irónicamente alberga a la familia gótica de la ciudad, tragué la bola de estopa que se me había formado en la garganta, miré a lado y lado para comprobar alguna presencia indeseada, como no había moros en la costa dejé el gran ramo de rosas en la puerta de su casa con su nombre como única referencia y me fui como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí.

Ojala nadie me haya visto, porque no tendría como explicar este asunto tan embarazoso, mucho menos si soy el gay mas rosado de la cuidad…

**Sakura POV**

- Mamá ya deja de mirar por la ventana.

- Ya voy cariño, espera que he visto algo muy interesante.

- Si, si, lo que sea mamá.

- Cariño, por favor no dejes que el estofado se queme…

Bien, yo no se que está pasando últimamente con mi madre, pero aunque se que le gusta mirar a hurtadillas por la ventana, hoy la estoy viendo mas interesada en yo no se que cosas que hay afuera.

Total, como si después del desplante que me hicieron hoy me quedaran ganas de prestarle atención a alguna cosa.

Maldito Syaoran ojala que un carro lo atropelle y se muera lenta y dolorosamente…

_"Ya, Sakura, sabes bien que eso no es lo que realmente deseas para él"_

Si, y ese enfermizo deseo de tenerlo a mi lado me deja verde de la rabia.

Saqué el estofado del fuego y apagué la estufa mientras oí que la puerta se abría y mi madre daba un gritito emocionado.

- Sakurita, alguien ha dejado esto en la entrada y es para ti – la voz de mi mamá sonó peligrosamente sospechosa…

Genial… y ahora ¿que puede ser?

- ¿Qué es?

No tuve tiempo de sorprenderme, porque un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas estaba bailoteando en frente de mi irritada nariz, que al instante empezó a estornudar estruendosamente.

- ¡Mamá por favor! ¡Sabes que soy alérgica!

- Dile eso a tu muy "apuesto" pretendiente.

- ¿Hoe?

- Era un tipo realmente lindo, deberías prestarle atención, se veía muy miserable cuando las trajo.

- Ay mamá no empieces, seguro es una broma.

- Pues a mi un ramo de rosas de este estilo no me parece ni por asomo una broma, ¿Tu que crees cariño?

- ¿Eh? – obvio, mi papá ajeno a todo, alzó sus ojos del periódico y miró el ramo de rosas, luego a mamá que sonreía y a mi que de seguro debo tener el rostro mas rojo que una cereza madura - ¿Se las han dejado a Sakura?

- Si.

- Que bien cariño, ya va siendo hora de que traigas un novio a la casa.

- ¿QUE?

Oh no, el alarido que ha pegado mi hermano se ha escuchado por toda la casa…

- ¿QUE DICEN? ¿PADRE? ¿MADRE? EL MONSTRUO TODAVÍA ES UNA NIÑA COMO PARA QUE VENGA CON UN INFELIZ MOCOSO QUE LE ESTE CHUPANDO CADA BACTERIA QUE HABITE EN SU BOCA!!!!! LO PROHIBO ROTUNDAMENTE!!!!!

Si bien, la verdad es que el cuentico del novio me tiene ya con dolor de cabeza, así que sin comer subí a mi habitación antes de que se armara la guerra de Troya por un asunto del que realmente soy inocente.

Sin embargo, recojo las rosas y me las llevo a mi cuarto sin pensar…

Como me gustaría que hubiera sido _él_ quien me la hubiera dejado, pero obvio eso es imposible, mucho mas si tengo en cuenta el desplante que me hizo hoy…

Idiota gay, ¿A que hora se vino a insertar tan profundo en mis pensamientos?

**Syaoran POV**

Bien, no se que rayos hago escondido detrás de un árbol mientras la gótica idiota está hablando con su amiga, la loca diseñadora, llevo media hora escuchando idioteces sobre vestidos y maquillaje que en realidad no me interesan ni un poquito, hasta que oí vacilar la voz de la gótica y tragando fuerte intuí que el momento de saber la verdad había llegado.

- Tomoyo, ayer me regalaron un ramo de rosas.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién?

- No se, lo dejaron frente a mi casa.

- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

- Nah que va… - al verla echarse hacia atrás como un hombre, cierta nota sarcástica no puede dejar de resonar dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Cariño, ¿no puedes ser más femenina?"_

- ¿Cómo así?

- Pues verás…

Cuando empezó a contar la historia un indescriptible ramalazo de miedo me empezó a llenar, mucho más si me ponía a pensar en lo de _"Mi madre estaba mirando por la ventana"._

¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡Me he metido en un zaperoco terrible!

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Al menos y por lo visto, Sakura no sabe que fui yo el que dejó el ramo de rosas en su puerta, es un punto que abonar a su madre, porque de lo contrario tendría a su hermano acá a punto de estrangularme…

Y ella…

Ella quien sabe que pensaría de mi!!!!!

Argh!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Esto es insoportablemente embarazoso!!!!!

- Pero eso no le resta importancia al hecho de que te han regalado un ramo de rosas Sakura!, tienes un admirador secreto! – escuché decir a Tomoyo, y me asomé para verla lanzarse encima de Sakura, casi botando espuma por la boca de la felicidad.

A veces me pongo a pensar si esa pareja de mujeres no será una pareja de lesbianas.

Un peso extraño se estanca en mi corazón, mientras como un estúpido niego con la cabeza.

Sakura _no puede_ ser lesbiana, sería un golpe muy bajo para mi ego, peor para mi autoestima.

Y Tomoyo…

Ella es un punto aparte en la discusión.

- Bah Tomoyo, eso es una gran patraña, fijo es una broma, como esas que me hacían en el colegio ¿Recuerdas? – dice Sakura evadiendo la mirada curiosa de la morena.

- No, no seguro que esta vez no es así, porque no hay tipo que en su sano juicio deje un ramo de rosas costoso como el que tú describes en la puerta casa de una chica sin nada que la atormente, para una simple broma – buen punto Tomoyo, me estás quitando el reproche de la punta de la lengua, seguro que si hubiera querido hacerle una broma le hubiera dejado una caneca llena de langostas, o cangrejos, qué se yo, cualquier bicho raro, y su mamá seguro hubiera salido a golpearme de paso.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la otra abriendo esos enormes ojos, como si esa posibilidad ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, no puedo evitar golpearme la cara ante lo idiota y despistada que puede ser, ¿Por qué diablos me tenía que gustar ella?

- Si.

Su boca se abrió en una gran "O" del asombro.

No me podía gustar algo normal, ¿Verdad?

Yo se que soy excéntrico, que la pinta de gay se pasa y que me agrada molestar a los que me rodean, pero es que ella se excede.

- Pero no quiero eso…

- ¿Por qué? – ahora la asombrada era Tomoyo y de paso yo que estaba tragando con cada bocado de aire un pedazo del corazón que quería salírseme por la boca con cada violento latido.

Por ahí, va a salir con lo del lesbianismo, fijo que es eso...

- Porque no, sería algo extraño –soltó ella simplemente dejándome peor que una película de suspenso.

"Extraño" en su vocabulario se define como…?

- Pero Sakura…

- No Tomoyo, es una estupidez y dejemos el tema de lado ¿Vale?

Genial nena, simplemente brillante, de paso me dejas sin saber por qué rayos es extraño, y peor aun, que porquerías pasan por tu retorcida mente respecto al regalo.

"_¿Te gustó?"_

Es la única y miserable pregunta que me gustaría poder sacarte y que no me siento capaz de formular.

**Sakura POV**

Bueno, es domingo por la mañana y no me he encontrado en toda una semana con mí adorado némesis, no quiero verlo ni en pintura por lo que me hizo, ¿Cómo pudo tirar a la basura mi regalo?

Aunque creo que él también trata de evitarme.

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso hay algo que trate de ocultarme?

Me preocupa su actitud, no es normal que con lo violento que es me esté evitando como si fuera portadora de alguna enfermedad mortal.

De casualidad, en cierto punto de mi recorrido, vi a Syaoran hablar con un tipo algo mayor y ciertamente atractivo, que niega constantemente mientras mi gay manotea con suavidad y lo mira con suplica saliendo de sus intensos y casi siempre enojados ojos ambarinos.

- Hola Gay!!!! – la felicidad de verlo hizo que se me saliera todo pulmón el saludo de siempre, pero veo que esta vez lo molestó.

El tipo negó con la cabeza ante una frase desesperada por parte del gay, y lo dejó tirado, mirando desesperadamente su espalda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Syaoran se acercó a mi de forma peligrosa, aunque a mi me importa una mierda, lo único que siento es la profunda rabia, y una necesidad casi animal de estrangularlo.

- ¿Qué diablos has hecho idiota?

- ¿Hoe?

- No me vengas con idioteces como ¿Hoe?, respóndeme, ¿por que diablos me has saludado así??? Y en frente de Kawamura-san? – oh con que todo ese escándalo tiene que ver ese marica de mierda.

- Siempre te saludo así – le respondí con el acido escociéndome en el estomago y a punto de ser escupido cual serpiente.

- ¡PERO HOY NO PODÍAS!!!!

- ¡Yo no sabía! – exploté, mordiéndome por dentro de celos.

- ¡POR ESO IDIOTA, DEBISTE MEDIR TUS PALABRAS!

- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada para calmarte la frustración, que pena haberte arruinado el momento de tu declaración – le solté al fin.

- ¿QUÉ DICES?

- Ese era tu adorado Kawamura-san ¿No? – él rechinó los dientes con fuerza dejándome por un momento en blanco, realmente ¿que pasa aquí?

- No es mi adorado, imbécil, era el dueño del apartamento donde vivo y ahora por tu culpa me he quedado en la cochina calle – dijo al fin bajando la voz, conservando ese tono afilado que hace que las rodillas se me conviertan en mantequilla.

Oh, oh metí la pata hasta el fondo…

- L… lo siento… yo… no era mi intención… - siento un golpe sordo contra mi cabeza, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarlo, y solo quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague.

- TE ODIO, TE DETESTO, SAL DE MI VIDA, NO TE QUIERO CERCA, VETE, VETE Y NO REGRESES ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL DE CIRCO, ¿POR QUE TENÍAS QUE VENIR A DAÑARME MÁS LA VIDA CUANDO PRECISAMENTE ANDO JODIDO? – la rutina de puño y mordisco a diestra y siniestra esta otra vez en marcha, pero en este m omento sé que me la merezco con muchas creces, fui una idiota.

- Lo siento… de verdad… yo te conseguiré un nuevo apartamento, te lo juro.

- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

- Ya se, ¡por eso estoy permitiendo que me pegues mas que de costumbre!

- ESTUPIDA, PETULANTE NIÑA, QUE NO SABE POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO!!!!, ERES UNA NIÑATA CREIDA Y MALCRIADA QUE CON SÓLO ABRIR LA BOCA YA TIENE A SU DISPOSICIÓN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE LE ANTOJE!!!

- ¡Ya lo sé y lo siento!, ¿Algo más que decir?

- SI, QUE ERES UNA IMBECIL DISTRAIDA, QUE PIENSA LAS COSAS MAS ESTUPIDAS Y QUE HACE QUE MI VIDA SE VUELVA UN TRES CADA VEZ QUE ESTÁ CERCA!!!! – súbitamente ha dejado de golpearme, y yo solo miro por un pequeño hueco que hice entre mis brazos su cara que ahora está ruborizada, ¿Por qué?, no es que esté haciendo algo vergonzoso ¿o si? - Y… y… además de eso… - tartamudeó, haciéndome también a mi sonrojarme, es que se ve tan hermoso así, quisiera comérmelo a besos, aunque sé que primero termino descuartizada antes de lograr ese noble cometido – para colmo… no puedo dejar de odiarte… - ¿Por qué me odias? No soy tan mala, yo te quiero, no me odies, no me odies – porque has puesto mi vida al revés y porque creo que tu… me… me gustas.

- ¿Eh? – bueno, puede decirse que estoy en un estado muy similar a la muerte cerebral, mi cerebro no puede procesar esas palabras, y mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

¿De verdad le gusto a este retorcido animal?

¿Es una broma?

- ¿Eh qué?, - volvió inmediatamente a su modo de ogro feroz, pero ésta vez no tuve la cabeza para asustarme siquiera – vas a salir conmigo, ¿si o no?, creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, al menos como pago temporal por haberme dejado en la cochina calle.

Bien, me sentí como la protagonista de esos programas que gastan bromas en la TV, hasta puedo jurar que oí un vientito sospechoso pasar por nuestro lado, como intensificando el silencio, y para colmo, a lo lejos un cuervo chilló…

- No en serio – fue lo único que pude decir, o bueno, lo que mi traidora boca escupió en vez de ese desesperado "SI!!!!" que mi cerebro vociferó.

Seriamente, ¿Tengo atrofiadas las conexiones del área del lenguaje?, porque mi cuerpo no le colabora ni un poquito a mi cerebro.

- Te pego si no respondes en cinco…

Oh no, la cuenta regresiva empezaba…

- Espera…

- Cuatro…

Cerebro colabora!

- Pero…

- Tres…

Cuerpo, por mi bien, muévete y haz algo!!!!

- No seas bobo…

- Dos…

El desgraciado me va a matar!!!!

- Déjame pensarlo…

- Uno…

Bien, me estoy quedando completamente en blanco por el pánico…

- Syaoran…

- Cero

Pero ah, por fin, una reacción favorable, mis ojos en medio de toda la adrenalina que se desboca por mi cuerpo al ver su puño alzarse sobre mi cara, sólo ven un punto específico de su perfecta anatomía, de un rosado natural totalmente desprovisto de defensas.

El perfecto punto flaco!!!

En concordancia, por primera vez en mi vida hago lo primero que pienso, y eso es esquivar el puño y atacar deliberadamente con mi boca esos apetecibles labios crispados por la ira.

¡Al fin!, cerebro, ¿ves que no era difícil?, cuerpo, ¿ves que si podías colaborarme si te esforzabas?, ¿Verdad?

Sus labios son suaves, y parece medio atolondrado cuando no se mueve, ¿Sera que el shock fue muy fuerte?

¿Estoy siendo ruda?

O lo mas increíble, ¿Será que nunca besó a nadie?

La idea casi me hace separarme de él, casi, pero al parecer lo que lo mantuvo como un idiota mirándome fijamente fue el shock, porque el abrazo en el que estoy ahora metida no tiene nada de inexperto, mucho menos el movimiento de sus labios contra los míos.

- Vamos a salir juntos, Syaoran, yo… quería que me lo pidieras hace mucho – si, eso sonó como algo desesperado, prácticamente estoy escupiéndole mi corazón, pero no me importa, a su lado nada me importa de la forma apropiada, ni siquiera mi orgullo.

- Bien, Sakura, seremos novios entonces – su dedo me toca el labio inferior, me voy a derretir señor, lo juro.

- Si, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no intercambiemos papeles, quiero ser la mujer de la relación por favor…

Los ojos de mi bien amado se pusieron del tamaño de dos platos grandes y brillaron de forma muy, muy peligrosa.

- ¡ESTÚPIDAAAA! – oh Dios ¿es eso que sale de su nariz y boca fuego? ¡Parece la encarnación de Lucifer!!!!!!

- ¿Qu… que? ¿Qué hice? – no pude evitar saltar a otro lado, él me da miedo en este preciso momento.

- Te demostraré que puedo ser más hombre que tú estúpida niña con delirio de gótica…

Todo lo que pude sentir fue un jaloneo y un par de labios que se estrellaron contra los míos con violencia.

Si esa es la prueba de su hombría, entonces quiero un millón de ellas.

**Syaoran POV**

Ok, esto no puede estar pasando, en serio, no.

Y bueno, no he terminado de digerir la cuestión de mi noviazgo con la gótica que todo el mundo piensa que detesto con el corazón.

La verdad, no pueden estar muy alejados de esa afirmación, pero ambos nos mantenemos en un punto limite entre amor y odio, en el que nos desplazamos de manera peligrosa, haciendo nuestra precaria relación bastante interesante.

Pero no, me estoy alejando del motivo de mi pánico, la verdad no me importa vivir en su casa, sus padres son geniales, aunque lo primero que hizo Nadeshiko Kinomoto fue arrojarse a mi cuello y casi asfixiarme gritando que su hija había aceptado mis rosas y que estaba muy feliz de que yo fuera la confiable pareja de su Sakurita.

Lo que me tiene hiperventilando detrás de la pared de la cocina son esas dos personas que acaban de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- Touya mi amor has llegado! Y trajiste a Yukito contigo! – saltó emocionada la madre de Sakura.

- Si mamá, gracias.

- Buenas tardes señor y señora Kinomoto, ¿Está Sakura? – dijo con esa voz empalagosa el tal Yukito y en medio de mi miedo, sentí una ira asesina contra ese bastardo al recordar lo que me hizo.

- Si!, si vieras, ha traído a su novio a quedarse una temporada con nosotros! ¿No es emocionante?

- ¿QUE? – las pisadas resonaron por el piso de la casa buscando por todos los rincones mientras yo me aferraba a mi recién adquirida novia y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza - ¿MONSTRUO? ¿QUIÉN ES EL BASTARDO ASALTACUNAS QUE QUIERE VIOLAR TU INOCENCIA?

Cuando me encontró casi me golpea, y Sakura en medio de su desespero por protegerme fue lanzada con violencia a los brazos del asombrado Yukito, mientras ese gorila infernal me acosaba por cada rincón de la casa.

La persecución nos llevó al último rincón de la cocina, donde quede acorralado en una esquina, donde el aura maligna de aquel increíble matón me rodeaba y me dejaba prácticamente desarmado y sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar, porque simplemente estaba bajo su techo.

Hasta que una súbita idea se me cruzó por la cabeza y rece para que esas fotos estuvieran aun en algún rincón escondido de mi billetera.

- Si sigues molestándome no me molestará en absoluto decirle a tu familia sobre la relación homosexual que llevas con el que presentas como tu "mejor amigo" – le susurré, medio con rabia, medio asustado.

- ¿Y? – respondió altanero – no es que te vayan a creer mas que a mi con esa pinta.

- ¿Sabes que tengo pruebas? – él se puso verde.

- ¿Ah si? Muéstramelas entonces – no pudo esconder un ligero temblor en la voz.

La vida es dulce cuando tienes algo comprometedor y desagradable entre tus manos con lo que puedes chantajear al tipo que quiere quitarte la cara por andar con su hermana menor.

Ondee frente a su cara el par de fotos de ellos en situaciones bastante… particulares, que me vendió tiempo atrás uno de mis compañeros de clase pensando que me interesarían.

No se aun por que diablos las guarde, pero han resultado condenadamente apropiadas para sacarme de éste apuro.

La cara desfigurada de mi cuñado miraba a todos los lados de la habitación intentando encontrar un punto débil en mi condición.

Pero no lo había, y cuando extendió la mano para quitármelas, puse distancia entre nosotros de un salto.

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices Touya Kinomoto?, ¿me dejaras en paz?

- Si, hasta que logre quitarte esas malditas cosas.

- Oh. No creo que vayas a poder.

El tipo me miró mal, con una especie de miasma rodeándolo y haciéndolo más maléfico, pero por el momento, era totalmente inofensivo.

Me retiré, victorioso, y sin embargo, sabiendo que definitivamente esto me va a traer más dolores de cabeza que los que jamás había esperado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Estoy francamente pasmada, 30 reviews en el primer capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias!!!! De verdad son unos divinos por pasar y leer, ahora, espero que este capi haya cubierto sus expectativas, y les queden ganas de leer el otro que ya es el final y narra lo que pasa después del chantaje.**_

_**No dejo respuestas por el momento porq ya está tarde y tengo sueño así que disfrútenlo!!!.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, XD no tengo disculpa muchachas y si lo hay por ahí, muchacho (S)?, solo tengo q decir q disfrute mares escribiendo este capitulo, yo misma me reía y mucho mas con la canción de fondo cuando corresponde XD**

**Es "todos me miran" de Gloria Trevi XD.**

**Les juro que van a pasar un muy buen rato.**

**Ah y la historia se extenderá unos cuantos capítulos, me di cuenta que vale la pena contar mas cositas XD.**

**Grazie por sus reviews, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Chapitre 3: **"¿Black again?"

**Syaoran POV**

Ok aquí estamos juntos saliendo casi clandestinamente de una tienda de ropa al mayor estilo gótico de Sakura, como si hubiéramos robado alguno de los excéntricos trajes o como si las bolsas que llevaba hubieran sido sustraídas a algún inocente que ya había pagado por ellas.

Todo, porque Tomoyo y Sakura no quieren que las vean salir de semejante lugar de aura oscura con alguien que va vestido de manera un poco mas rosada.

Y bueno, es mejor así, porque la verdad no tengo ropa normal que ponerme, y hasta que estas dos no solucionen el problema, seguiré vestido de esta manera.

Aunque su metodología no me agrade mucho, para ser sincero.

¿Por qué? Bueno la respuesta es simple…

_**Flash back**_

Pudimos mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto por un tiempo cercano a un mes.

Y la verdad puedo decir que no había mucho que ocultar, porque Sakura sabe sacarme el mal genio en todos los lugares que visitamos, y mucho mas en la universidad, porque está con su _queridísima_ amiga Tomoyo.

La verdad me molesta mucho ese asunto, que pase más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Muchísimo mas porque no se si pensar que me esta poniendo unos cuernos tan enormes que ya no podré pasar por la puerta, y lo peor de todo con una mujer y en mi propia cara o tal vez sea una estúpida táctica para ocultar lo nuestro.

Pero bueno, eso ha ayudado un poco a la relación precaria, casi matona que ahora tengo con su hermano, que no deja de mirarme y amenazarme con la mirada, haciéndome gestos de romper una foto y declararme muerto.

Ja, como si yo fuera a dejar que esa preciosa evidencia cayera en sus manos viciosas.

Así que mi rutina continuaba de manera un poco alterada, entre evitar a ese tipo, ir a la universidad y buscar un apartamento al que pudiera irme a vivir, y que el señor me aceptara el pago en dos meses, mientras me acomodo.

Cierto día cuando estaba yendo al salón donde tenía la siguiente clase, las encontré juntas, hablando en el pasillo adyacente al pasillo donde Sakura recibía clase, Tomoyo se reía y grababa a una achantada Sakura con una mini cámara muy moderna.

Me acerqué para ver mejor la escena, pero antes que pudiera darme cuenta, mi gótica se estaba escondiendo detrás de mi para evitar que su amiga la grabara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que me grabe.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

- Pero si es normal que lo haga, no veo el menor problema.

- Si claro, el problema es que me esta preguntando todos los pormenores de nuestra relación.

- ¿Eh? – la mirada de la amatista se clavo en seguida en mi, y supe de un momento a otro que sostener esa conversación en su cara no había sido una muy buena idea.

- ¿Oh este es tu novio Sakurita?

- S… si… se llama Syaoran… - Tomoyo se puso el dedo índice en el mentón y ladeó la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Pero no es el gay del pueblo? – bien eso me cayó como un baldado de agua fría.

- Eh bu… bueno… gay no es… o si no, no estará conmigo… _¿Verdad?_ – se puso a mi lado y me miró con esos enormes ojos suplicantes, yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que asentir y agarrarle la mano sudorosa y temblorosa, recordando que su mayor temor era que su amiga se enterara de nuestra relación.

- ¿Y si te quiere? – preguntó la otra con sus ojos amatista lanzando llamas de sospecha en mi dirección.

- S… si… _¿verdad?_ – otra vez esa mirada de ternero degollado, se que no he sido una fantasía de hombre, pero, ¿será posible que dude tanto de mi?

- Por supuesto tonta, si no, ¿crees que me andaría besando contigo en la calle?

- N… no… - su rostro se puso rojo, pero aun esa maldita duda bailaba en sus ojos, así que sin importarme una mierda que estuviéramos plantados frente al salón repleto de gente de ella, me incliné y aprisione su boca con la mía en un beso brusco que la dejó de piedra y de paso me dejó a mi fuera de mi centro.

Es que besar a esta mujer es una de las experiencias mas surreales y fantásticas que alguien como yo puede llegar a experimentar, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo para ella, porque no me creo una persona muy bella, pero si se mantiene así de quieta como en ese momento, realmente el que podía empezar a dudar de nuestra relación era yo.

Aun más porque estábamos en frente del objeto de mis _muy_ fundamentados celos.

Decidí que ella no quería besarme y me retiré de su cuerpo de un empujón, imagino que con el dolor bailándome en la cara en forma de ira.

Ella me miró con los ojos temblorosos y el rostro muy rojo, pero no dijo nada, yo me pasé la mano por el cabello, pensando en el salvaje espectáculo que les habíamos dado a todos los sujetos de la clase de ella que estaban en un silencio sepulcral y ahora me miraban con la boca formando una perfecta O.

- Veo… - dije mirándola fijamente, con la voz a punto de estrangulárseme, pero como un hombre, carraspeé y la hice sonar neutral y fluida, hasta un poco fría, y eso, es un punto a anotarme, porque lo que estaba dentro de mi era totalmente lo contrario – Está bien, te dejaré en paz.

Le solté la mano y me di la vuelta, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, sentí que una mano con una fuerza sobrenatural me daba la vuelta, y mis labios se chocaban con otros, cuyo sabor ya empezaba a conocer bastante bien.

Pasó sus brazos delgados alrededor de mi cuello y se colgó a mí, recargándome completamente su peso, y dejándose llevar en un beso francés que ella misma comenzó y que me dio la impresión de que estaba cometiendo una violación a mi inocente boca.

Obvio no me voy a quejar.

Pero no deja de sorprenderme esa actitud.

- ¿P… Por qué? – le pregunté con la voz temblándome cuando nos separamos.

Ella se descolgó de mi cuello y cayó suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies, mirando al suelo con los ojos algo llorosos, por un instante pensé que me iba a salir con alguna cosa rara, pero entonces emitió una suave risita y se lamió los labios de una forma tan provocativa que me dejó ahí clavado en mi lugar.

- Sabes muy bien, podría besarte toda una tarde y no me cansaría – ronroneó, tocándose los labios hinchados y soltando otra risita suave.

- ¿Eh? – si, se que me puse rojo como una cereza, pero mis razones son buenas, no escuchas un cumplido como ese por parte de esa loca gótica todos los días.

- ¿Eso basta para ti Tomoyo-chan? – dijo abrazándome por la cintura y pegándose a mi sin ninguna duda oscureciendo su estado de animo, me besó el mentón y enterró la cara en mi cuello con toda la propiedad de una mujer comprometida y dispuesta defender al tipo que tiene entre sus brazos con uñas y dientes.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó la amatista rompiendo el silencio estoico en el que los demás se encontraban y desencadenando un cuchicheo infernal, que en ese momento me llevó a la realidad y a todo lo que implicaba – ¡se ven divinos!

- Gracias Tomoyo-chan, yo sabía que tu lo comprenderías.

- Por supuesto que lo haría, mis dudas estaban en la sexualidad de este muchacho y en la fidelidad que pudiera tenerte, porque ya desde hace tiempo se les notaba el amor.

- EH?? – ambos nos miramos cuando todo el salón emitió ese idiota sonido.

- ¿QUÉ MIRAN CAMADA DE ENTROMETIDOS? – pregunté abrazando aun mas a mi novia.

- Na… nada… nada – dijo mas de uno, y como por arte de magia volvieron a sus asuntos.

- Jojojojojo definitivamente con esa personalidad de ogro eres tan perfecto para mi dulce Sakurita, que emoción, ella siempre me decía que no iba a encontrar a nadie – dijo la loca amatista bailoteando por todo el corredor.

- ¿Eso decías?

- S… si…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya ves, no soy tan bonita como mi mamá, y tan violenta que…

- Pero para mi eres muy hermosa – le solté sin pensar, y al instante me arrepentí, porque caí en cuenta que todos eso metidos estaban escuchándome y…

Y no pude evitar ponerme rojo al ver esa espectacular sonrisa y todas sus implicaciones en medio de ese rostro tan rojo como la grana, en medio de un mundo de chiflidos provenientes de ese salón de metidos.

- ¡Syaoran! – escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, dejándome con una sonrisa idiota en la cara que se borró en un instante para dar lugar a la expresión envenenada que logró apartar la mirada de esa horda de curiosos que nos miraban como si fuéramos la atracción principal de un circo de rarezas.

- Jojojojo muy lindos pero… - soltó Tomoyo.

- ¿Pero?

- Te vistes muy feo, cariño.

La loca amiga de mi novia dio una vuelta observando cada pequeño detalle de mi vestimenta, bien, se que no he hecho nada para cambiarla, pero no todo puede voltearse de la noche a la mañana ¿Verdad?

Además el factor dinero tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos, porque cuando la mamá de uno se desentiende todos los gastos por un condenado mes y para colmo me pone entre la espada y la pared, entre estar sin dinero, o pedírselo a mi papá, pues mis opciones se ven bastante limitadas, sin decir que de verdad, prefiero andar en la cochina calle a llamar a Hien.

Mucho menos con los trapos que llevo puestos, si me hago entender mejor.

- Cariño, deberías cambiar esas fachas ¡por Dios!, estás saliendo con una diva, no puedes permitir que mi amiga te opaque, siendo tan atractivo…

- To… Tomoyo, basta, él será quien decida cuando hacerlo…

- No, nada de eso, esta misma tarde iremos a comprarle algo decente.

- Pe… pero no tengo dinero…

- No importa, yo te subsidiaré todo lo que necesitas.

- ¿Y tengo que pagarte después? – pregunté horrorizado ante la enorme deuda.

- No seas imbécil, yo jamás cobro por estos favores en pro de la moda y el buen gusto.

Yo la mire sorprendido y vi a Sakura negar cansadamente, luego me sonrió y me dio una suave palmada en el hombro, al ver que Tomoyo sacaba un celular y en menos de cinco minutos una escuadra completa de vigilantes apareció de la nada, trayéndole dos chequeras y tres tarjetas de crédito.

- Te espero a las 3 en la salida principal, no vayas a faltar, o si no tendré que llamar a mi servicio de seguridad para que te arrastre hasta el centro comercial Syaoran Li.

Y sin más se fue por el pasillo hacia su clase riéndose y de paso dejándome a mí y a Sakura envueltos en un silencio sepulcral.

Ahora la respuesta me llegó más clara que el agua después de ese despliegue de extravagancia.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

¡La tipa está picha en plata!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y bien por eso estoy aquí con una chica a cada lado y un montón de gente mirándome extrañados, muchísimo más cuando entré a una tienda de hombres "normales" luego de mi visita al antro gótico ese del que me llevé un abrigo, dos pares de pantalones, como cinco blusas y un par de botas, sin contar la infinidad de accesorios extraños que estas dos eligieron.

Ingresamos a la tienda del lado, donde ya venden una ropa un poco más decente, pero no puedo evitar las miradas curiosas de todos los tipos que están en el almacén. Bien, ya se que la pinta rosada no ayuda, pero no es que viniera a mirar traseros masculinos ¿verdad?

Aunque por la mirada de la tendera, supuse que ella creía que iba a hacerlo.

La mujer coge una escoba pretendiendo no ser vista, y de un momento a otro me siento como un intruso en ese lugar.

Pero mis dos acompañantes no parecieron notarlo y comenzaron a revolotear por todos los pasillos recolectando cuanta prenda creían que me iba a quedar bien, dejándome tirado al lado de la tendera que me miraba con unos ojos asesinos que amenazaban con matarme si llegaba a mirar a alguno de sus clientes.

Ni que fueran modelos…

Bostezo y miro aburrido al techo, hasta que soy arrastrado al vestier, y la rutina de la tienda anterior empezaba, cuando estas dos locas me quitan la ropa, sin poder evitar un sonrojo por parte de Sakura.

La tonta es tan tímida que me sorprende, no puedo creer que se ponga roja solamente viendo a un tipo como yo en bóxers.

No estoy tan bueno como para eso, la verdad.

Suspiro resignado y espero a que el doloroso trance pase, dejando que ellas se encarguen de ponerme cuanta combinación crean conveniente, llevándome mas de una mirada curiosa por parte de hombres y mujeres que visitan y atienden el lugar.

Al final la tendera se relajó bastante, y juro que sus ojos brillaron cuando vio el enorme montón de ropa que íbamos a llevarnos, hasta se despidió con un _"Vuelve pronto"_ de mí, luego de esa increíble demostración de hostilidad.

Fuimos de tienda en tienda formando combinaciones un poco excéntricas, algunas muy góticas, otras muy elegantes y por último unas más normales, pero todas sin excepción debían llevar algo en negro, para hacerle "honor" a la ideología de Sakura.

De verdad, la mujer con la que tenía que meterme no podía ser un poco normal, ¿Verdad?

La última de las tiendas, tenía un aspecto misterioso, como de tienda de brujería combinada con cierta parte de erotismo que no me fue posible pasar por alto, muchísimo más cuando vi con el rabo del ojo el codazo disimulado que le daba Tomoyo a mi muy sonrojada novia.

Oh Señor, ¿Qué tendrá en mente ésta loca?

¿Y por que será que siento un conocido escalofrío bajarme por toda la espina dorsal?

Entramos a la estancia iluminada de colores realmente promiscuos y adornada con un montón de luces de neón y telas vaporosas que insinuaban ciertas cosas… ejem sexuales, y también de índole algo oscura, _por-no_ decir que otras más.

La amiga de mi novia entró como Pedro por su casa, y "_la dueña_" del establecimiento la saludó con beso sonoro en las dos mejillas y toda la cosa, por lo que supuse que era una clienta bastante frecuente de este prospecto de establecimiento.

- Tomoyo preciosa! Como estas de divina! ¿Qué haces para tener esa piel así de blanca? Y el pelo tan brillante?, tienes que darme tu secreto primor – chilló el prospecto de mujer con una voz estrangulada que sólo sale cuando uno tiene las pelotas muy apretadas o le han dado una patada o un puño de lleno en ellas, y que por el tono se que en mejores tiempos perteneció a un hombre en toda su proporción, además como que se le había olvidado afeitarse y se le veía un asomito "chiquito" de una barba de tres días bajo esa capa horrorosa de base de maquillaje unos cuantos tonos mas clara que su piel original.

La verdad se veía… _linda_…

Nótese el sarcasmo en mi valoración…

Pero no puedo seguir pensándolo, porque soy arrastrado de nuevo al vestier y Tomoyo me manda un poco de ropa interior extraña encima de la puerta.

- Póntela cariño.

- No pretenderás que me ponga esta cosa – dije alarmado sacando un brazo por encima de la puertita esa con una muestra de calzoncillos tipo tanga con la cara de un elefante en el frente

- Jojojojojojo claro que quiero que te los pongas!

- ¡PERO ESTO ES OBSCENO!

- ¿En serio? – ¿se está haciendo la idiota o que?

- ¿ESTAS CIEGA? ¿ES QUE NO LO VES?

- No, creo que no cariño, y si no te veo puesta esa preciosa pieza de lencería en tres minutos, te juro que meto a Enriqueta para que te lo ponga.

- ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ENRIQUETA? ¿Y QUE ES ESA CLASE DE NOMBRE?

- Soy, yo primor, y Enriqueta es un nombre proveniente de América latina, de donde yo provengo. – respondió esa desagradable voz de pelotas estranguladas, y con la rapidez de un rayo me deshice de mis parcos bóxer negros y me puse el obsceno bicho ese.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó Tomoyo con su voz melosa.

- Si - dije mirándome al espejo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara roja como un tomate.

- Sal para verte.

- NO PENSARAS QUE SALDRE CON ESTA COCHINADA PUESTA.

- Pues la verdad si lo espero, te juro que obtendrás una excelente recompensa si lo haces, ¿o quieres que te envíe e Enriqueta?

- NO – chille histérico, esta mujer si sabe lo que es el chantaje – ya salgo.

Abrí la puerta y mire a Tomoyo que se puso de pie y dio como diez vueltas alrededor de mí con los ojos brillando con una mirada llena de locura.

- ¡Cariño! Te quedan de maravilla! – chillaron ella y _la propietaria_ de la tienda al unísono.

- ¿Ah si? – dije con la voz espesa por la rabia.

- ¡Pero por supuesto!

- ¿Dónde esta mi sorpresa?

Miró hacia otro vestier y negó con la cabeza.

- Al parecer aun no esta lista, ¿Te importaría ponerte el par de pantaloncillos que parecen de cuero?, creo que esos te van a gustar mas, además que salen a la perfección con tu sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu solo limítate a cambiarte, ¡Rápido!

Me empujó de nuevo al vestier, y me puyó obstinadamente a cambiarme, bajo la amenaza de enviarme a la Enriqueta esa.

Justo cuando me los estaba terminando de acomodar, el grito regocijado de Tomoyo resonó en la tienda.

- ¡Estás divina!

- N… no creo que sea una muy buena idea Tomoyo… - escuche la voz sofocada de Sakura y me pregunté que clase de cosas le había hecho ponerse su loca amiga.

- ¿Cómo que no es una buena idea?, Syaoran, ven a ver tu sorpresa.

Salí y contra todo lo que pude imaginarme, la respiración se me quedó trancada en la garganta, ahí estaba Sakura con unas mini prendas negras de encaje y cuero, con listones rosados, hasta tiene medias veladas y esa cosa que las amarra a una especie de corsé a juego que nunca en la vida había visto así de cerca.

Sentí que la articulación de la mandíbula se me desencajó y los ojos se me salían de las orbitas al ver ese espectacular cuerpo de mujer.

- N… no me mires así, Syaoran.

- ¿Por qué no puede mirarte? – soltó Tomoyo con una risita – está en todo su derecho, ¿no es verdad cariño?

Yo me limité a asentir fuertemente con la cabeza sin poder articular sonido, o poder moverme ni un centímetro.

Sinceramente ¿todo eso se escondía debajo de esos trajes?

La miré hasta que sentí un misterioso apretón en ms nalgas.

Volteé a mirar y vi que era un tipo rubio el que se había atrevido a tocarme el derrière.

- ¡M… me ha tocado el trasero! – chillé mas asombrado que aterrado lanzando mis manos protectoras a mis cuatros traseros, sintiendo esa asquerosa presión aun sobre mi retaguardia.

Al instante, los ojos de Sakura brillaron con la misma ira asesina que ahora seguramente bailaba en los míos, dio tres pasos hacia el tipo, y le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar la atención hacia su delgada menuda y muy bien formada figura.

- Oye tu amigo, ¿Te has atrevido a tocar el trasero de _mi novio_? – dijo golpeando con un puño la palma de su mano derecha.

- ¿Cuál novio?, yo lo único que veo es un estupendo espécimen de mi clase, que está como para darse un excelente festín – me guiñó el ojo y me mandó un beso en el aire - ¿No lo crees cariño?

- ¿Me estás provocando? – peguntó ella como con tres venas prominentes en su frente, tanto que pensé que se le iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Porque has tocado mi propiedad _loquita_.

- Oye más respetic…

No terminó la frase, porque fue lanzado contra el estante de un fuerte puño.

- Si te vuelves a acercas a mi novio o a su derrière te arrepentirás idiota – la loca asintió frenéticamente y se fue arrastrándose como pudo de la tienda.

Sin más se acercó a mi y besándome me agarró el trasero de una forma un tanto descarada y muy, pero muy provocativa.

- ¿Te duele? – me preguntó contra los labios frotando suavemente sus manos en esa parte de mi anatomía.

- Pero que…

- Es para que olvides ese toque, recuerda que solo yo puedo tocarte.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- ¿Y yo puedo?

No hay comentarios, solo digo que salí con la marca de su mano en la cara cuando terminamos de comprar las cosas.

En ese momento creo que ya no podía soportar mas el peso de esos condenados paquetes, tenía entre mis manos 50 bolsas de papel y como 16 cajas de zapatos, mientras las chicas reían encantadas detrás de mí, la mula de carga.

- Ahora si, Sakurita, ya no podrás avergonzarte de tu atractivísimo novio – dijo Tomoyo a modo de despedida cuando nos separamos – sólo queda botarle esas horribles fachas con las que está vestido hoy, y se convertirá en un adonis.

- Si, ya mismo voy a hacerlo– respondió mi novia con una nota musical bailándole en la voz.

- ¿Cómo ésta mañana cuando quemaste toda mi ropa en un bote de basura?

- Si, así – me dijo enviándome un guiño travieso, que me hizo estremecer de ira y de amor por esa desquiciada, que parecía estar de mejor humor ahora.

- De verdad deberías ser ahorcada.

- No creo que puedas hacerlo – Tomoyo se rió y me palmeó la espalda.

- Tú tranquilo corazón, que yo me desquitaré por ti cuando ella compre ropa.

- Eso espero – respondí con voz débil, haciendo maromas para que todos los paquetes no se me cayeran.

- No lo dudes, - miró la bifurcación de la calle y se despidió haciendo un ademán muy femenino con la mano - bueno, ha sido un placer ir de compras con ustedes par de tortolitos.

- Lo mismo digo, Tomoyo-chan.

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero gracias.

Ella se rió y se fue con sus pasos de bailarina por la calle opuesta a nuestra dirección.

Cuando se perdió de vista, sentí que Sakura me quitaba una parte de los paquetes y a cambio de daba un beso suave en la boca.

- Te veías muy atractivo con tu ropa nueva, espero que la uses a partir de mañana.

- S… si… - le respondo idiotizado, sin ser capaz de idear algo sarcástico para que no se me note lo idiota, sólo me limito a caminar como un robot, siguiendo el camino hasta el edificio donde se encuentra mi nuevo apartamento, entramos en el ascensor y llegamos al piso numero 7.

Cuando salimos, a lo lejos del pasillo, veo una figura alta en la puerta de mi recién adquirido apartamento, una muy parecida a alguien que no deseo como visita en este preciso instante, pero al acercarnos inclusive más, la esperanza de que fuera alguno de mis tíos se fue desvaneciendo, al tiempo que la creciente sensación de terror llenaba mi estomago.

Porque la cosa más inesperada está pasando…

Y es que…

Mi papá está en frente de la puerta de mi apartamento…

**Sakura POV**

Había un hombre altísimo y muy parecido a Syaoran frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

_Seguro es un tío_, es lo primero que atino a pensar.

Pero la cara de Syaoran que ahora está tan verde como mis ojos me estaba demostrando que estoy de cara frente a frente a la peor de mis pesadillas.

Hien Li en persona.

- Ho… hola papá… tiempo sin verte… - dijo cuando abrió la puerta y soltó los paquetes en el hall.

- Si – que mirada más denigrante le dedica a mi novio, como examinándolo de arriba abajo y reprobando todo su vestuario.

- ¿Qué haces… por acá?

- Vine a visitarte, por lo visto las noticias que me ha dado tu madre no son muy alejadas de la realidad.

- Ah... bueno la verdad es que…

- No me digas nada, acabo de ver a una cosa que en la vida me habría imaginado.

Al ver su cara pálida y su semblante desconcertado, y la cara reprobatoria de su padre, no se por que lo imaginé poniéndose esa cosa rosada que le cosí con una peluca morada y unos tacones enormes plateados, todo pintorreteado y caminando hacia la puerta donde estaba su papá.

Para colmo la canción que puso el vecino no ayuda.

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver_

El señor Li lo miró otra vez de arriba abajo con una clara reprimenda en sus ojos de ámbar.

Syaoran se enderezó y enfrentó esa mirada de fuego como pudo.

- Deprimente – susurró el señor entre dientes.

- ¿Hoe? – preguntó el rosado éste desbarbándose y sacando la cadera hacia un lado.

Oh no, oh no, ¿No podía verse mas delicadito?, oh Señor, aquí se va a armar la grande, lo presiento con fuerza…

Y por la prominente venita que se estaba hinchando el lado derecho del cuello del padre de Syaoran.

Ahora se de donde heredó las que le salen a él.

_Y me solté el cabello y me vestí de reina_

_Me puse tacones me pinte y era bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme_

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas_

Dios, Dios, por favor, no permitas que la sonrisa se me salga, por favor, por favor, nunca había estado en una situación mas divertida, y mas con esa canción de fondo.

De verdad se ve como la discusión entre el padre y el marica que le va a presentar al novio.

Y por mas que yo quiera a Syaoran, la situación es una cosa pasadísima, jamás había visto algo mas divertido en toda la vida.

_Y todos me miran me miran me miran_

_Por que se soy linda por que todos me admiran_

_Y todos miran me miran me miran_

_Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán_

_Y todos me miran me miran me miran_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final_

_Pero al final pero al final todos me amaran_

La verdad era cierto que todos lo miraban, de hecho había varias puertas entreabiertas, mirando la confrontación entre este gay rosado y el señor con cara de matón que había llegado minutos antes al edificio.

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver_

¿Será que la decisión de Syaoran de vestirse así tenía que ver con Hien Li?

Porque de verdad este cuadro ridículo encaja tan perfecto con esa canción que ya no se que hacer para retener la risita idiota que empieza a ahogarme.

_Y me solté el cabello y me vestí de reina_

_Me puse tacones me pinte y era bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme_

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas_

Y otra vez ese estribillo.

Por Dios, ¿no pueden dejar de repetirlo?

Si las cosas siguen así, juro que no podré retenerme por mucho tiempo.

Especialmente por ese _"Porque se que soy linda"_

Eso es tan descabellado, tan salido de base con Syaoran y su personalidad matona, pero tan acorde a sus vestidos exóticos…

Los demás que miran se que piensan que es algo relacionado con una discusión similar a la de la canción.

Pero Syaoran puede ser de todo menos _linda._

_Y todos me miran me miran me miran_

_Por que se soy linda por que todos me admiran_

_Y todos miran me miran me miran_

_Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán_

_Y todos me miran me miran me miran_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final_

_Pero al final pero al final todos me amaran_

La encarnizada discusión se puso de repente muda y lo único que ya escuchaba era la música que el vecino repetía una y otra vez, hasta que encajó a la perfección con las palabras y los gestos de Syaoran.

Los ojos me lloraron, y la risa se me estancaba en la garganta en dolorosos nudos, pero soporté con entereza, hasta que un hecho tocó fondo y encajó a la perfección con ese _apropiado_ himno gay.

El tope de todo fue cuando Syaoran dio un paso resuelto, alejándose de su padre y de paso de mi con su andar orgulloso y que en este momento de verdad, _de verdad_ se vio muy, pero _muy _marica, conforme la canción lo resaltaba.

_Y me solté el cabello y me vestí de reina_

_Me puse tacones me pinte y era bella_

_Camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme_

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas_

No alcanzó a dar tres pasos y yo ya no pude soportar esa escena bizarra, me caí al suelo privada de la risa, con un déficit de oxigeno absurdo y la tripa doliéndome de la fuerza con que me estaba riendo.

Sentí que algo me movía con la punta de un pie y la risa se me borró un poquito, sólo un poquito.

- ¿Qué es este animal de circo? – preguntó con esa voz desdeñosa que hizo que las carcajadas se volvieran a renovar, haciendo que me cayeran lágrimas de los ojos, la verdad en este momento me importa un bledo que tenga su semblante desdeñoso, es más, encaja tan perfecto con esa canción…

- Déjala, no te metas con ella papá – susurró Syaoran levantándome del piso y arreglándome el vestido, mientras yo dejaba de reírme poco a poco y me componía un poquito después de esa excelente risotada – no tiene nada que ver con nuestros asuntos.

Sólo fue que Syaoran dijera eso, y en menos de una milésima de segundo, la mirada biónica de ese hombre estaba examinando cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde la punta del pelo mas despeinado, hasta la uña mas larga de los dedos de mis pies.

Sentí que una oleada de pánico me atravesaba, y lancé una mirada furibunda al cielo.

Dios tú nunca me ayudas ¿verdad?

Yo sé que no debí burlarme de mi novio, pero esta no es la manera de castigar una fiel creyente nipona que va a misa todos los domingos.

- ¿Esta es tu novia Xiao Lang?

Señor, juro que no me vestiré de negro si haces que me desaparezca en este preciso momento… o en su mayor defecto que no me mire como un gusano, es más, no me reiré más de Syaoran, tú sabes que ese es un sacrificio enorme, así que por favor, quítame esa mirada de encima ahora.

- Si, papá, por favor trátala bien, nos incomoda esa mirada.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con los ojos como platos, cuando un aura misteriosa envolvió el cuerpo del padre de Syaoran, haciéndolo un millón de veces más tenebroso.

- ¿Ah si? – la sonrisa de suficiencia de aquel hombre, tan parecida a la de su hijo me dejó congelada en mi puesto, nunca creí conocer una persona mas terrorífica que el mismo Syaoran enfadado.

Ahora, puedo retirar mi hipótesis sin ningún remordimiento.

- Si – soltó Syaoran interponiendo su cuerpo como un sacrificio entre su padre y yo en un increíble acto de valentía.

La atronadora carcajada que el tipo soltó nos dejó a Syaoran y a mí con cara de ¿WTF?

Mucho más las fuertes palmadas que le dio a su hijo en la espalda.

- Es broma ¿verdad? – ahora si, sentí que una renovada ira asesina me corroyó las venas.

- No – solté con mi más sarcástico acento, tenía que sacar la cara por mi novio, porque la única que tiene derecho a denigrarlo de esa manera soy _yo y solo yo_ – aunque por lo que logro examinar en tu mirada, si pensaste _suegrito_, que él se iba a conquistar una de esas porristas rosadas y con un papelito de vale por un cerebro en su cavidad encefálica, creo que tienes solo aire en esa cabeza tuya.

- ¿Qué me dijiste, _mocosa_?

- Que eres un cabeza hueca, suegrito.

- ¿Ah si? – se acercó aun mas a nosotros con esa abrumadora presencia.

- Hummm no, déjame retractarme – el tipo pensó que me había intimidado, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, me escabullí del muro de protección que había hecho Syaoran, y empinándome le di tres golpes en la cabeza que no hicieron sonido – como lo pensé, estaba insultando al aire, tienes un hoyo vacio, porque ni siquiera el sonido se dispersa por ese duro cráneo.

- ¡Sakura! – Syaoran chilló con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba de nuevo detrás de su cuerpo.

- Xiao Lang, honestamente, creo que no puedes caer mas bajo – le susurró su padre, mirándonos con su mirada más desdeñosa.

- Padre, realmente no lo entiendo, Sakura es lo que yo quiero y me gusta en una mujer, simplemente no entiendo como la critica de esa manera, si mi madre era en cierto modo similar a ella cuando ustedes se conocieron.

- Ieran jamás tuvo ese porte indecente.

- Lo que tal vez le atrajo a usted, pero yo soy diferente y si quiero así a mi novia, creo que al menos debería dejarme ser feliz.

- ¿Cómo me estas contestando mocoso?

- Como lo estás oyendo HIEN.

La mención de su nombre de pila dejó al tipo de piedra.

Y de paso ya me estaba asustando, porque se que la personalidad de Syaoran había hecho la transición de miedo a mal genio hace mucho tiempo, justo cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar con ese misterioso fuego dorado que tenía cuando la personalidad de gánster empezaba a salir a flote, por eso, ahora realmente no temía por mi novio, sino por mi obstinado suegro.

Así que cuadré mis hombros y poniendo la expresión más decente que tenía, lo mire a los ojos y lo empuje un poquito.

- Suegrito, si no puedes ver lo maravilloso que es tu hijo, en serio creo que tienes menos de dos dedos de frente, así que si en algo valoras tu ego, por favor, retira tu peyorativa mirada hacia un objetivo distinto.

- ¿Qué acabas de decirme mocosa?

- Lo que acabas de escuchar _suegrito_.

El tipo me mira por lo que parecen ser 30 eternos segundos en los que siento que los músculos del brazo de Syaoran se acomodan para empezar una pelea física si es necesario, y yo le clavo las uñas para evitar que cometa alguna embarrada. El tipo suelta el aire, se echa las manos en los bolsillos del gabán y…

Contra todo lo esperado, suelta una estruendosa carcajada.

- Jajaja, eres genial, perfecta para la personalidad de caño de Xiao Lang, estás aprobada, sólo te pido que le cambies el vestuario a mi hijo.

WTF!

¿Está chiflado?

¿Se le atrofió alguna parte del cerebro?

¿Por que se puso de repente tan amable?

Sentí que la boca se me abría de par en par, y el brazo de Syaoran se aflojaba repentinamente en un reflejo de sorpresa tan grande como el mío propio.

- S… si señor, no se preocupe, le acabamos de comprar ropa de varón – escupí las palabras como pude, porque Syaoran se había quedado repentinamente mudo.

- Eso espero, porque no quiero una mariposita revoloteando en mi familia – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – tienes un gusto exquisito, te seguiré enviando dinero si conservas a esa joya como pareja, y espero que en mi próxima visita te vistas como un hombre, ¿de acuerdo?

- S… si… -la voz de Syaoran se escucho aguda y atorada, pero hasta que el tipo no desapareció de nuestra vista no pude voltear a mirarlo.

Cuando lo hice, vi que definitivamente tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y se recarga contra la puerta, tomándome con fuerza de la mano.

- Me ha aceptado.

- Si…

- ¿Estoy en un sueño?

- No se… ¿quieres una cachetada? – le pregunté, pensando que yo misma necesito una.

- Por favor – me respondió para sorpresa y complacencia mía.

Sin pensarlo un segundo mas el sonido del estrellón de la piel de su mejilla contra la palma de mi mano resonó en todo el piso del edificio, y en menos de un segundo él estaba tirado en el piso con el alma saliéndosele por la boca, al tiempo que una espuma misteriosa hacía su aparición.

- Hoe… Syaoran… ¿Estás bien?

- … - más espuma hacia aparición, mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y el alma parecía escaparse aun más.

- Amor… no estoy para bromas…

- …

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Corazón?, ¿Mi cielo?

- Como no reaccionaba, comencé a agitarlo con fuerza, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas, porque el almita misteriosa se salió definitivamente de su cuerpo.

- ¡Que te despiertes capullo! – chillé histérica mandándole otra bofetada que lo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?

- ¿Amor?

- ME HAS DICHO CAPULLO IMBECIL!

Y sin más comenzó a perseguirme, completando nuestra conocida rutina.

Aunque realmente no me quejo, así lo quiero cada vez más.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:** **Maybe it´s just gray**

**Syaoran POV**

Estamos en mi casa, con nuestras familias reunidas en un _amigable_ almuerzo.

Ojo con ese _amigable_, porque en este momento, Touya Kinomoto, me esta haciendo miradas asesinas y retuerce a escondidas un muñeco parecido a mi en una llave rompe cuello, señalándome lo que pretende hacerme si alguna vez dejo caer mi valiosa evidencia en sus manos matonas.

Sakura enlaza sus dedos con los míos y me mira con una de sus medias sonrisas que hacen que nos encerremos en una burbuja en la que solo ella y yo existimos, y me hace olvidar que hermano matón quiere mi cabeza servida en un plato.

- Por la preciosa Sakurita, que pudo sacar a nuestro amado hijo de ese hoyo promiscuo en el que había metido – fue lo que pude escuchar después de lo que parecieron ser horas, cuando brindó mi madre.

- ¿Hoe?

- Si, si, y por Syaorancito, que fue lo suficientemente hombre como para comenzar una relación con nuestra pequeña.

- ¿EH?

- Salud!!!! – vitorearon mis padres

- Banzai!!!! – vitorearon los de ella

- Muere, gusano – dijo Touya Kinomoto lanzándome un cuchillo con intenciones homicidas a la cabeza.

Por suerte lo esquivé.

Pero nuestros padres no dijeron nada, simplemente se rieron.

- Debo decir, Kinomoto, que su familia es genial – dijo mi padre palmeándole el hombro al padre de Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo de la suya, Li, ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a sus hijas?

- Oh, no se preocupe, mis princesas, llegarán mañana a Japón, así que en cuanto puedan, los visitaremos para presentarlas.

A mi la cara se me puso azul ante la mención de los cuatro ogros abusivos que estaban por llegar.

Y por descontado, supongo que se traerán a la escandalosa de Mei Ling.

- Eso sería magnifico.

- Si, y de una vez sería bueno presentar a Sakura como la prometida de Syaoran.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, sería bueno, para evitar malos entendidos, ¿no?

- ¿Pero no son muy jóvenes? – replicóTouya Kinomoto con un tono golpeado que indicaba que no le gustaba mucho el tema que iba cogiendo esa conversación.

- Nah, yo me case con Ieran a la edad que tiene Sakura, no hay problema con eso.

- Si, es verdad, yo me case de 16 años con Fujitaka y las cosas han funcionado de maravilla.

- Tienen que casarse en máximo 3 años.

- Vamos papá, tampoco es que vayamos a durar tanto tiempo…

Sakura se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa tirante que me decía que después íbamos a arreglar las cosas a nuestra manera, mientras sus padres y los míos nos miraban con una mirada interrogante y Touya Kinomoto me asesinaba con la suya.

¿De verdad que pretende este tipo?

Por eso mismo, es que yo sinceramente dudo muchísimo que lleguemos a sobrepasar el primer año de noviazgo.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

**Sakura POV**

Ok hoy es el grado de mi amadísimo ex gay.

Ese mismo idiota que aseguraba que no íbamos a durar ni un mes.

Ja! Pero aquí estamos, sin habernos terminado ni una sola vez en todos estos tres años.

Y por eso digo que el dicho ese que canta _"El que ríe de último ríe mejor"_ se aplica perfectamente a nuestra situación.

¿Qué no íbamos a durar nada? Ja!, trágate tus palabra una por una Li, porque aunque no lo admitas, yo sé que tu me quieres.

Pero bueno, no debería estar pensando en esas barrabasadas, porque estoy en medio de un problema de proporciones titánicas…

Porque como cosa rara, por supuesto, no se que ponerme, y ahora que me veo enterrada entre un montón de vaporosos y muy femeninos vestidos, que en un día normal de mi vida jamás hubiera pensado ponerme, pero hoy es diferente, por eso dije _"un día normal"_ y ahora mismo, siento que haber llamado a Tomoyo no fue una buena e inteligente idea de mi parte.

Argggg los problemas que tengo que pasar para vestirme de una manera decente para asistir a ese susodicho grado.

Y pensar que en dos años es el mío me da más en que pensar.

Aunque en realidad, eso no es lo que me tiene cavilando en el momento, así que puedo descartar esa idea con facilidad hasta que la cercanía del momento aumente de forma significativa su importancia, como ocurrió hace una semana, cuando Syaoran en medio de un beso me puso en las manos la tarjetita de entrada para la ceremonia de grado.

Lo que en serio me tiene un poco seria y reservada es la idea que hoy se cumple el plazo del _regalo prometido, _y ejem, con _regalo prometido_, me refiero a mí, acostada en una cama de sábanas blancas, con un enorme listón rojo atado alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo, y ostentando debajo del moño que estaría en la unión de mis piernas, una escandalosa tarjeta que rece en ingles "EAT ME BABY".

Ahhhh ¿que cosas pienso?

Estúpido Syaoran y estúpidas hormonas que forman una estúpida y peligrosa combinación en mi muy dispuesto cuerpo, aunque sólo de pensar en eso hace que un repentino pánico se aloje en la boca de mi estomago y los colores se me suban a la cara mientras un enorme enjambre de bichos me revolotea en las entrañas.

No se por que la gente común se refiere a eso como _"Revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago"_

Suena elegante, pero el sentimiento no es así, el ala de una mariposa es delicada, no se siente como si te acabaran de dar un puño, como me pasa a mí.

O tal vez es que ya ando tan enamorada de ese imbécil que a mi el amor me golpea con muchísima mas fuerza.

Las horas pasan y por andar distraída pensando en eso, no me doy cuanta cuando Tomoyo me tiene lista, sólo me limito a ver que el vestido es de un color palo de rosa, y que me queda bonito entre muchas cosas.

Me dejo arrastrar por mi familia hacia el lugar de la graduación, y espero, hasta que lo visualizo al frente recibiendo el diploma, enfundado en una toga negra, dejando ver debajo una camisa verde pálido y una pequeña parte del traje negro que le ayudé a escoger dos días atrás.

No podía ponérmela fácil ¿Verdad?

¿Tiene que estar tan desesperadamente guapo?

Y lo que es más importante, ¿a que hora se acabo la estúpida ceremonia?

El pánico empieza a extenderme por mi cuerpo como la ponzoña, pero de repente mi cerebro se ilumina y suspiro esperanzada ante la repentina idea que hace que me tiemblen menos las manos y pueda permitirme caminar con paso seguro hacía mi recién graduado novio.

Tengo ganas de alzarlo en vilo como una dama.

Y obviamente hasta yo misma me pregunto de donde sale la idea.

Bueno, la respuesta sincera a la pregunta es que la idea surge del terror.

¿Por qué?

Pues es simple, me da terror pensar que en menos de tres horas él y yo estaremos enredados en un montón de sábanas, en medio de un acalorado momento de… de…

Los colores de nuevo se me suben repentinamente a la cara y la escondo entre las manos al pensar en lo emocionante y terrorífico que es estar esperando por eso.

Y lo peor de todo es que algo muy, pero muy dentro de mi también lo desea y bota la baba por la cercanía del momento.

Pero antes de eso, como venganza previa, debo ejecutar mi plan, así que me sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se encuentran los recién graduados.

Me acerqué al él, cotoneando las caderas, sabiendo que estoy siendo el centro de toda la atención, dispuesta a dejarlo botando la baba y pensando en el dichoso _regalo prometido_ que le debo, para anestesiarle el momento de agonía previo a mi momento de gloria planeado por meses enteros.

- Felicitaciones, mi amor – le susurré contra los labios con una sonrisa malévola bailándome en la cara, y aprovechando su concentración absoluta en el beso, le di un golpe en los testículos, y aproveché su repentino debilitamiento para hacer realidad una fantasía que me había corroído la imaginación desde que nos convertimos en novios.

Lo alcé en vilo y lo llevé como si yo fuera el hombre, por todo el pasillo del auditorio, llevándome todas las miradas sorprendidas y algunos chiflidos entusiastas de sus ahora ex compañeros de clase.

Detrás de mí tronaron a coro las carcajadas de Touya y de su padre, que sólo aumentaron aun más mi ego y la sonrisa que atravesaba mi cara.

**Syaoran POV**

Creo que la mirada envenenada que me salió pudo haber matado a cualquiera que no fuera ella.

- ¿C… cómo te atreviste…? – ok la voz que salió de mi garganta, dos octavas mas alta correspondía a la del marica en el que ella me convirtió en este momento, pero vamos, sentí que se me subieron a la garganta con ese solo puñetazo.

¿Cómo puede una mujer estar tan en contra de la integridad personal del amadísimo compañero que ha compartido con ella cerca de tres años de su vida?

Más aun, en pleno grado.

¡_Mi_ grado!

Su suave risa se escuchó muy lejos, en medio del sonoro pitido que ahora estaba permanentemente en mis oídos, como producto secundario del dolor agonizante al que me estaba enfrentando.

- Fácil, lo pensé y ya.

- Imbécil idiota, ahora si, tocaste fondo, ¡vamos a terminar!

- ¿Qué? – el fuego asesino que brilló en sus ojos no hizo que me retractara de mi decisión, sinceramente, ésta no me la iba a pasar por alto.

- No quiero.

- Pues yo si.

- ¿Quieres que te pegue?

- Creo que soy yo el que debo decir esa línea.

La miré tan furioso como podía, y con más veneno del que precisaba el momento, ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas endurecer la mirada, para hacerme frente, como tantas otras veces, pero al ver que esta vez yo iba muy en serio, algo en su expresión se suavizó y los brazos que me sostenían empezaron a temblar.

- No… – me respondió repentinamente con la voz atragantada, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero la verdad, yo no podía bajar esa rabia que tenía contra ella ni por mil suplicas que me hiciera con su cara triste y su expresión de ternero degollado.

No señor, me haría valer, costara lo que costara.

Sus ojos se pusieron tristes y se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas, su cuerpo entero ahora temblaba notoriamente, sacudiéndome de paso, y me aferró aun mas en sus brazos de gelatina, acercándome a su corazón como si yo fuera una dulce princesa caprichosa.

Sentí como la conocidísima vena de la ira me brotaba en la sien y una nueva empezaba a visualizarse en mi cuello, amenazando claramente con matarme de una repentina y muy peligrosa hipertensión.

Los aneurismas que pronto se reventarán ya están en posición, ella misma se ha encargado de crearlos en todos estos años, así que el terreno esta mas que preparado.

- No vas a comprarme con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, sabes bien que ya te conozco – le dije con la voz cargada de veneno mientras ella empezaba a correr y nos sacaba a ambos del auditorio que ya se estaba volviendo un publico escandaloso para nuestra conversación.

- No estoy comprando nada, ignorante – me susurró con la voz repentinamente cortada.

- Si, claro, como si no te conociera, y ahora, para discutir esto, necesito que me bajes.

- No te voy a bajar.

- ¡Bájame! - ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica?

- No.

- Que lo hagas.

- No lo haré, si es necesario te las _masajearé_ nuevamente – me dijo con la voz cortada y cargada de una nueva dosis de veneno, yo abrí los ojos como platos, e instintivamente mis manos se fueron a proteger sin ninguna duda esa sensible y mancillada parte de mi anatomía.

- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte sin hijos, mujer? – grazné con voz chillona.

- ¿Hoe? – abrió sus enormes ojos de par en par y de un momento a otro pude ver que se puso rojísima a la vez que una ráfaga de esperanza le cruzaba la cara, y algo de satisfacción masculina, proveniente de mi inesperada venganza, se desplazó por mis venas, como un medicamento revitalizante.

Pero eso me costó un fuerte golpe en el culo cuando me ella me dejó caer de sus repentinamente flácidos brazos, la iba a empezar a gritar como Dios manda, pero cayó de rodillas a mi lado y se aferró a mi cuello como si fuera el tubo de un bus que esta frenando después de andar a 150 kilómetros por hora y estuviera a punto de estrellarse, llorando abiertamente por primera vez desde que la conozco.

- Hoe, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – de verdad me esperé de todo menos esta reacción, tanto que se me bajó la ira de un solo sopetón.

- … - ella no se dignaba a contestar y yo solo podía sentir sus lágrimas mojarme el cuello y de paso la camisa, que seguramente ya andaría hecha un desastre porque las lágrimas son el enemigo numero uno del rímel.

Y por supuesto de la camisa del tipo que sostiene a la mujer que llora.

- Oye, Sakura – la zarandeé buscando mi respuesta.

- ¿Es… es en serio? – me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso de los hijos…

- ¿Eh? – ella por fin se dignó a mirarme y cuando pude ver su cara llena de tristeza, surcada por una infinidad de lágrimas negras por el rímel, no pude evitar querer pegarme una cachetada, porque nunca en la vida, en medio de todas nuestras peleas llenas de golpes e insultos había logrado hacerla llorar de verdad.

- Es que tu me dijiste que termináramos, y pues… pues… si no somos nada no podremos tener hijos y… y…

No pudo terminar de concluir si idea, porque volvió a agarrarme en un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía la garra de un luchador de peso pesado, dejándome azul e inhabilitado para moverme.

Pero en contraste, su cara mojada suavizaba la cosa, y la tersa mejilla que estaba en contacto con la mía temblaba ligeramente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, repentinamente frágil, como una figura de vidrio.

Por ultimo, y completando la escena, pude oír su voz, sollozando suavemente.

_Como una mujer._

Y ahí, un bombillo se me prendió de repente.

Lo que ella demostraba no eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, eran lágrimas genuinas, pero ¿por el hecho que yo le dije que termináramos? no le hallo el sentido, siempre hemos tenido peleas de ese estilo.

- Oye… ¿A que te refieres? Y más importante, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Porque tengo miedo – me soltó rápidamente, encogiéndose en mi pecho.

Ahora si puedo morirme y decirle a San Pedro que lo he visto todo en la vida.

¿Kinomoto Sakura ha sentido _miedo_?

- ¿Miedo? – pregunté un poco escéptico.

- Si.

- ¿De que diablos ibas a tener miedo tú? – la obligué a mirarme a la cara, porque necesitaba saber que me decía la respuesta en serio.

- De que me dejaras, tarado – me respondió con la voz suave y atragantada, mirándome como si yo la hubiera herido de muerte.

Y ahí si, puedo declarar que quedé en muerte cerebral.

Por lo menos hasta que la comprensión de todo lo que ella me dijo me abofeteó mejor que una cachetada física e hizo que los colores se me subieran repentinamente a la cara.

- Yo… yo… no fue mi intención ser tan radical… es que tu fuiste muy pasada y… - traté de enmendarme, limpiándole como pude las lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa.

- ¿No pensaste que lo hice como pago adelantado por entregarte mi cuerpo?

¿Cómo diablos piensa ésta mujer?

Y aún más importante, me ha dicho _"entregarte mi cuerpo"_

¿De verdad lo he oído bien o la hiporresonancia que hace un grueso tapón de cera en mi oído me hizo escuchar cosas que no corresponden?

Abrí la boca sin saber que decir, y ella me sonrió dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿De verdad piensas que me olvide de nuestra promesa?

- Pe… pero yo… yo pensé que no estabas preparada…

- No seas idiota, la preparación psicológica ya está lista, ahora sólo depende de ti, ¿Quieres que practiquemos como hacer un pequeño hibrido?

La insinuación que me susurró junto a ese mordisco nada inocente en el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda logró que mi proliferativa imaginación se pusiera a volar, y un puño invisible me pegara en la boca del estomago, casi haciéndome doblar de pura expectación.

La abracé por la cintura, y la miré con un hambre que había sido contenida por mucho tiempo, por cumplir con la susodicha promesa.

- Sería genial – sonreí con un millar de imágenes pervertidas volándome por la cabeza al imaginarnos a mi pequeña marimacho y a mi haciendo por fin algo normal en nuestra alborotada relación.

Ella me sonrió y pasó las manos por mi cuello.

- Pero antes, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

Yo la miré confundido de arriba abajo, viendo por primera vez el vestido palo de rosa que se aferraba a cada curva de su cuerpo y se abría como la cola de una sirena en el tercio medio de las piernas.

Y el pelo recogido en un moño tan femenino y natural casi asustaba por lo bonito que se veía en ella, junto a las joyas que recuerdo haberle regalado en nuestro segundo aniversario.

- ¿Te ves preciosa? – le dije con la voz contenida y atragantada, ella parpadeó sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada por mi piropo, mirándonos alternadamente a su vestido y a mi.

- Hoe, gracias, pero no, eso no, ¿Algo mas que decir?

- No… creo que no…

- Ok entonces lo diré yo.

Como toda una escena de película se puso de rodillas y sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolso, poniéndomela en las manos.

Y obvio, el idiota coprotagonista de la película tiene la mente tan retardada que no agarra el significado de la dichosa cajita.

- Bueno, se que te correspondía a ti como hombre y toda la cosa, pero las cosas en nuestra relación se invierten, además que no estamos en la posición mas adecuada para esto y nos vemos desastrosos pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Creo que si te espero me volveré anciana.

- ¿Eh?

- Y… además ya tengo el anillo…

- ¿Qué rayos me tratas de decir?, no te sigo – ella tragó pesadamente saliva, dándome el privilegio de verla nerviosa por segunda vez en la vida, haciéndome sonreír como un idiota sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

- T… tu… Sya… Syaoran… - tartamudeó – t… tu…

- ¿Yo? – pregunté cogiéndole las manos – tomó aire de forma ruidosa y me miró con los ojos repentinamente brillantes.

Oh no…

Que no sea lo que pienso que es…

Dios, que no me vaya a proponer lo que creo que me va a proponer, porque oficialmente _todo_ lo que haremos en nuestra relación será al revés…

- Li Syaoran, ¿TECASARÍASCONMIGO? – soltó en un grito atropellado que me dejó sudando frío y en medio de un inquebrantable y prolongado silencio en el que me quedé literalmente de piedra.

¿Eh?

¿EH?

¿Ahora que sigue?

¿Seré yo el que lleve el vestido de novia?

¿Y ésta noche tendré que ponerme el baby doll con todo el arsenal de lencería obscena que seguramente ya ha preparado Tomoyo?

- Respóndeme – su suplica salió tan femenina y fuera de lugar, que hizo que me devolviera parcialmente a la tierra, desechando todas esas ideas imbéciles.

Primero, porque yo no me vería bien en un vestido de novia.

Segundo, porque es simplemente repulsivo imaginar mis peludas piernas embutidas en un par de medias negras de seda.

Que decir de un liguero…

_"¡URGGGG! ¡NO!, ¡QUE HORROR!",_ es el grito instantáneo de mi consciencia, que me hace bajar un escalofrío bien feo por toda la espina dorsal y termina de traerme a la realidad.

Así que saliendo un poquito de mi estupor ante el bombardeo de imágenes desagradables bien salidas del contexto de una proposición de matrimonio que mi cerebro acababa de procesar, pude mover los músculos de mi cabeza lo estrictamente necesario para limitarme a asentirle torpemente con la cabeza.

La sonrisa que me dedicó, tan suave y femenina me bajó todos los muros de autodefensas que pude haber construido a lo largo de todos estos años, y me dejó totalmente expuesto a ella, que se arrojó en mis brazos y dio un gritito de felicidad antes de mirarme nuevamente, medio oculta en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Entonces, por favor, ¿podrías coger la cajita y ponerme el anillo?, como por hacer algo al derecho, para variar la rutina.

- Eh, si… claro.

Abrí la susodicha caja y miré lo que había adentro, un anillo sencillo con un zafiro como única piedra preciosa relucía en su interior, lo cogí con cuidado, y también su mano, y le puse el anillo, mirándola por fin como a una mujer, mi extraordinaria y excéntrica mujer.

Ella rió y me besó la punta de la nariz.

- Tal vez ya no somos blanco y negro ¿Ne?

- Si, tal vez somos una escala de grises – dije enlazando nuestros dedos, poniendo frente a nuestras miradas, el anillo que simboliza nuestra alianza.

**_Continuará…_**

**N/A:** ya se que muchos quedaron iniciados, XD.

Pero antes de escribir, necesito hacer una preguntilla.

¿Quieren que haya un lemon?, obviamente ese capitulo será algo mas intimo, y no se si colgarlo en la pagina o enviarlo al correo de los que me digan que lo quieren (me inclino más por esta opción porq clasifique el fic en T).

Espero la respuesta en un review XD, si no dicen nada, me inclinare por pensar que no quieren el lemon.

Ah y de paso, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.


End file.
